Obliviation TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Cuando Harry decide dejar el entrenamiento de auror, para poder cuidar al pequeño Teddy durante el verano, tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse, hasta que Pansy Parkinson deja a un mudo Draco Malfoy en su puerta. Contiene CONTENIDO ADULTO MADURO. Traducción autorizada.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Oh, yeah! ¿Adivinen qué? He llegado a mi vigésima traducción… Sí, se siente bastante bien… Y, ¿qué mejor que darle este honor a una excelente historia de **Cheryl Dyson**?

Esta historia tiene un minúsculo detalle… Estoy 80% seguro de que no está traducida al español, y de que yo la leí, en su momento, en inglés… Si está traducida por alguien más, les agradecería que me lo informaran.

Bueno, es todo por el momento. Espero les agrade…

* * *

**Parte Uno**

**Capítulo Uno**

Harry se encontró con un nuevo y mejorado Draco Malfoy la tarde de un martes. Acababa de conseguir que Teddy se quedara sentado para el té, cuando un fuerte golpeteo sonó en la puerta. Harry lo ignoró hasta que Teddy preguntó:

—¿Vas a ir a ver, tío Harry, o quieres que vaya yo?

Harry reprimió un suspiro. A las dos de la tarde, solo podían ser abogados o reporteros, y no estaba de humor para lidiar con alguno de ellos, pero había estado intentando inculcarle a Teddy el concepto de ser cortés, algo que incluía abrir la puerta y regresar invitados indeseados por donde vinieron. Cortésmente.

—Quédate aquí y termínate tu jugo —dijo, y fue a la puerta, con la varita en mano, por si acaso. Nunca se esperó ver a Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy, parados en su umbral.

—No te quedes ahí con la boca abierta, Potter, invítanos a pasar —exigió Parkinson.

Harry pensó que preferiría tener un par de desquiciados leones rondando por su casa, pero se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar. Malfoy le sonrió de forma lánguida, haciendo que Harry lo mirara con sorpresa, parpadeando, preguntándose por qué la falta de animadversión.

—Siéntate, Draco —ordenó Pansy, cuando Harry cerró la puerta y los siguió a la sala. Malfoy se sentó obedientemente en el sillón de Harry y luego lo miró con expectación. Parkinson caminó cerca de la chimenea—. Muy bien, Potter, dado que a nadie más le importa un rábano, lo traje contigo. —Señaló a Malfoy con su dedo, con una uña afilada—. _Arréglalo_.

Harry arrugó la frente y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no… estoy seguro de a qué te refieres.

Parkinson rodó los ojos.

—¿Has estado viviendo bajo una piedra? De seguro sabes lo que pasó…

Harry miró a Malfoy y frunció el ceño. Sabía un poco del asunto, claro. Todos lo sabían. Unos mortífagos solitarios habían invadido la mansión Malfoy, habían matado a Lucius y a Narcissa, y habían incendiado el lugar. Los elfos domésticos habían conseguido apagar las llamas antes de que hicieran demasiado daño. Draco no había estado en casa en ese momento.

—Sé del ataque, sí —admitió Harry, mirando a Malfoy con expresión casi simpática, pero el rostro de Malfoy seguía sin expresión, y el rubio miraba a Harry con una expresión enigmática.

—¿También sabías que Draco ha estado en San Mungo por casi un mes? —preguntó la mujer.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—He estado de vacaciones —dijo. Se había tomado el verano para descansar, cuidar a Teddy, y también para revaluar su vida y decidir si quería continuar en el programa de aurores. Eso de lo que había estado tan seguro en un momento, ahora le parecía lleno de políticas, papeleo y una increíble falta de excitación.

—Eso me han dicho. Debiste de haberte perdido la parte en la que alguien regresaba a la mansión, para terminar el trabajo. Draco fue atacado y le lanzaron un _Obliviate_. Casi no recuerda nada. —Su voz sonó con amargura cuando añadió: —¡Apenas y me recuerda!

Malfoy frunció el ceño al verla y luego metió una mano en su túnica, para sacar un pequeño bloc de notas y una pluma _auto recargable_. Escribió un poco y luego le ofreció la nota a la mujer. Ella cerró los ojos, como para evitar decir algo, y luego se acercó para mirarla. Harry miró la interacción, extrañado. Parkinson se enderezó y le sonrió a Malfoy con cariño.

—Sé que me recuerdas del Baile de Navidad, Draco. Pero eso fue hace ocho años. —Suspiró y fulminó a Harry con la mirada—. A nadie en el ministerio le importa. Ni siquiera pueden encontrar a los responsables del asesinato de sus padres y, claramente, no les preocupa que él se haya convertido en… esto.

La expresión de Malfoy se hizo más familiar, volviéndose una mirada altiva. Escribió en el papel una vez más.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó Harry.

—¡No puede hablar, Potter! ¿No es obvio? La mitad de su jodida memoria desapareció; no puede hablar y perdió su varita… ¡Joder, ahora es prácticamente un _squib_! Incluso con una varita, no puede hacer ningún hechizo. ¡Quiero que lo arregles!

Harry la miró con la boca abierta. ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Mudo? ¿Incapaz de hacer insultos u observaciones aparentemente superiores, o escupir palabras de odio y malicia? ¡Parecía un regalo! Como justicia poética.

—Pero, si los de San Mungo no pudieron ayudarlo, ¿qué esperas que yo…?

—No me interesa, Potter. ¡Utiliza a tu molesta amiga astuta y al resto de tus estúpidos Gryffindors y resuelve esto! Según lo veo, se lo _debes_.

Malfoy dejó de escribir, fulminando a la mujer con la mirada, aparentemente decidiendo que Parkinson no tenía intención de leer sus palabras. Arrugó la página y luego recorrió el lugar con la mirada, tal vez tratando de decidir qué hacer con ella.

—¿En qué forma se lo debo? —preguntó Harry.

—Tenías con su madre una deuda de vida. Ahora que ella ya no está, la deuda debería transferirse a Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Él tiene una deuda de vida conmigo. Deberían cancelarse una a la otra.

—¿Tío Harry? Me acabé mi jugo.

Harry bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con Teddy, merodeando cerca. Posó su mano sobre el cabello de Teddy que, de momento, estaba café. En la escuela le habían enseñado que su cabello y sus facciones debían verse "normales" cuando conociera a gente nueva. Antes de que Harry le ordenara regresar a la cocina, Parkinson se acercó y se agachó, hasta estar a la altura de Teddy.

—Vaya, hola —dijo, en un tono alegre—. Qué jovencito tan guapo eres. Mi nombre es Pansy.

Teddy le sonrió.

—¡Yo soy Teddy Lupin! —anunció—. Éste es mi tío Harry.

—Lo sé. Somos muy viejos amigos. Y este es Draco Malfoy. Te saludaría, pero no puede hablar.

Teddy puso los ojos como platos y miró a Malfoy.

—¿No puedes?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, solemnemente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pides galletas?

Los labios de Malfoy formaron una sonrisa divertida y Harry se quedó mirándolo. Nunca había visto a Malfoy con una expresión parecida; diversión, sí, pero nunca sin el deje de malevolencia. Se veía muy abierto y amigable, mientras inclinaba la cabeza y escribía en su bloc. Teddy se acercó para ver.

—¡Oh, escribes notas! ¡Yo puedo leer! —anunció Teddy en voz alta. Se giró para ver a Harry, orgullosamente—. ¡Yo puedo leer sus notas!

Harry sonrió tolerantemente y se preguntó cómo iba a alejar a Teddy de Malfoy, para poder sacar a los dos ex Slytherins de su casa.

—Lo sé, Teddy, lees muy bien para tu edad. ¿Te importaría…?

Parkinson lo interrumpió.

—De hecho, me tengo que ir, Potter. Solo dejaré a Draco aquí contigo y regresaré el sábado. —Su voz se oyó con total naturalidad, mientras pasaba junto a él hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, volteando para mirar a la mujer—. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Bueno, no puede venir conmigo, Potter. Me voy a Suiza con mamá por el resto de la semana. Estoy segura de que serás capaz de ayudarlo. —Levantó la voz—. ¡Adiós, Draco! ¡Regresaré pronto para asegurarme de que Potter no te esté maltratando!

—¿Maltratando? ¡Espera! ¡No puede quedarse aquí!

Parkinson abrió la puerta.

—Claro que puede. Tienes mucho espacio, y él no es ninguna molesta. Ya lo verás. Hasta el sábado, Potter. —Con eso, la mujer descendió los escalones del frente, se despidió casi coquetamente y se desapareció. Harry miró el lugar donde se había desaparecido con los ojos entrecerrados y revisó ambos lados de la calle, buscando algún muggle mirón. Afortunadamente, parecía que no había ninguno.

—Maldita —dijo Harry entre dientes, y cerró la puerta. Regresó a la sala, solo para detenerse de golpe en la entrada. Malfoy estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, junto a Teddy. Por un horroroso momento, Harry pensó que había habido un accidente, pero entonces notó que cada uno tenía un par de dragones de juguete de Teddy en las manos.

—… y éste es un dragón bueno —estaba diciendo Teddy—. Entra y pisa a los dragones malos que se comen a la gente. ¡Así! —Teddy dejó caer su dragón sobre algunos de los otros, con un fuerte rugido. Su cabello era azul brillante. Harry suspiró, frotando sus sienes con los dedos, debido al repentino dolor de cabeza que sintió.

—Teddy, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de romper tus juguetes? —preguntó.

—Pero siempre los reparas para mí, tío Harry.

—Lo sé, pero comienzo a cansarme de hacerlo. Debes tratar de mantenerlos intactos por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —dijo Teddy, con un tono triste—. Draco, no rompas los dragones. Harry dice que juguemos bien.

Malfoy asintió y le sonrió a Harry. El moreno no correspondió al gesto.

—Teddy, ¿podrías subir tus juguetes y guardarlos? Necesito hablar con Malfoy por un minuto.

—Pensé que su nombre era Draco.

—Sí, está bien. Necesito hablar con _Draco_. En privado.

Teddy suspiró con pesadez, pero juntó sus dragones y se los llevó.

—Adiós, Draco, gracias por jugar conmigo.

Malfoy sonrió y se despidió, mientras se ponía de pie. Teddy anduvo por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, rebotando como un canguro o un conejo. Harry negó con la cabeza y admitió:

—Ese niño da mucho trabajo. Lo cuido durante el verano, dado que Andrómeda se fue a Italia, para unas muy merecidas vacaciones.

Malfoy asintió cortésmente y Harry entendió que en verdad había perdido la memoria. No hubo ningún signo de que reconociera a su tía Andrómeda cuando Harry la mencionó.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó Harry suavemente.

Malfoy asintió de una manera casi ansiosa. Sacó su bloc y escribió por un momento, antes de arrancar la hoja y ofrecérsela a Harry.

_Te vi en una tienda de túnicas cuando éramos niños, y recuerdo que quería ser tu amigo._

Harry inhaló, sorprendido, y percibió una curiosa sensación de culpa. Había rechazado la amistad de Malfoy cuando niños. Seguramente también recordaba eso, ¿verdad? Alzó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar, pero Malfoy había estado escribiendo de nuevo. El rubio arrancó otra pieza de papel.

_Y me salvaste de un fuego._

Harry lo miró, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos cándidos y grandes, que lo miraban con algo que parecía, extrañamente, admiración. Era casi perturbador, en especial cuando Harry notó, sin quererlo, que sin su familiar expresión petulante y enojada, Malfoy era bastante bien parecido.

—¿Recuerdas por qué? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Si su comportamiento era fingido, entonces estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. A pesar de su molestia, Harry estaba curioso. No podía pensar en una razón lógica para que Malfoy pretendiera ser mudo, y era verdad que los padres de Malfoy habían sido asesinados. Harry señaló el sillón y esperó a que Malfoy se sentara, antes de sentarse en una silla frente al rubio.

—¿Recuerdas algo acerca de cómo… perdiste la memoria? ¿Fuiste atacado?

Malfoy sonrió sarcásticamente, metió una mano en su túnica de nuevo y sacó un pergamino doblado. Por un momento, escribió algo hasta arriba de él con su pluma, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para dárselo al moreno.

_Pansy me dijo que preguntarías_, había escrito.

La página mostraba una caligrafía desordenada, que era completamente distinta a las elegantes líneas de Malfoy. Contenía un vago recuento de las observaciones y suposiciones de Pansy Parkinson. La mujer lo había encontrado recostado en el suelo de su dormitorio, en la mansión Malfoy, un poco después de que Malfoy se olvidara de una cita programada para almorzar. Al parecer, los elfos domésticos de Malfoy habían sido inútiles, pues se habían rehusado a hablar con Parkinson, y solo se habían dirigido a ella para exigirle que "arreglara al amo Draco". Malfoy no recordaba nada previo al incidente. La mujer había escrito: _Draco casi no recuerda nada de su edad adulta. Solo tiene recuerdos aleatorios que no puede conectar, aunque parece recordar casi toda su niñez. Los sanadores dicen que no tienen idea de si su condición es permanente, aunque creo que solo estaban siendo evasivos y no me estaban diciendo la verdad. __Quiero que vuelva mi antiguo Draco__. _Había subrayado la última línea dos veces.

Harry alzó la cabeza cuando Malfoy le ofreció otra página. La tomó y leyó. _¿He cambiado mucho? _Harry sonrió irónicamente. El simple hecho de que Draco Malfoy estuviera en su casa y que no estuvieran gritándose o intercambiando maldiciones o golpes respondía a la pregunta.

—Supongo que aún está por verse. Vamos, si vas a quedarte aquí, supongo que debemos encontrarte un cuarto. —Harry se puso de pie, pero Malfoy se quedó sentado, escribiendo. Arrancó la hoja de papel y se la dio a Harry.

_No quiero ser una molestia. Puedo irme a casa, o regresar al hospital._

Harry negó con la cabeza. La mansión Malfoy había sido incendiada. Harry había leído el reporte y sabía que estaba extensamente dañada. Y San Mungo… Bueno, odiaba cuando alguien pasaba tiempo ahí. Harry había estado en ese lugar lo suficiente como para querer evitarlo para siempre. Y, a decir verdad, Harry sentía curiosidad. No lastimaría soportar a Malfoy por unos cuantos días y tratar de descubrir qué recuerdos le faltaban. Seguramente, Hermione estaría intrigada.

—No es molestia. Parkinson… Pansy tenía razón. Tengo mucho espacio. De hecho, hasta puedes elegir un cuarto. Hay bastantes.

Llevó a Malfoy al piso de arriba, donde Teddy se les unió con rapidez. El niño rebotó de alegría al saber que Malfoy se iba a quedar. De inmediato, Teddy le dio un _tour _por la casa, mientras describía las características de cada cuarto.

—¡Y éste de aquí es el mejor! —anunció Teddy, mientras abría la última puerta—. Está junto al mío y cruzando el pasillo llegas al del Harry, para que estés cerca si tienes una pesadilla y necesitas meterte en la cama de Harry y acurrucarte con él. Conoce muchas formas de espantar a los monstruos.

Harry se atragantó y lo cubrió con una tos, mientras alzaba la cabeza para ver los grises ojos de Malfoy, brillando por la diversión. De repente, el aire se sintió más pesado y Harry se sintió extrañamente cálido, mientras entendía que la idea de que Malfoy se subiera a su cama era menos divertida de lo que debía haber sido.

Malfoy le dio una nota a Teddy y el niño la leyó en voz alta, luchando un poco con las palabras.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que tomar este cuarto. ¡Tío Harry! ¡Draco quiere este cuarto! —Teddy bailó en su lugar y Malfoy se rio. Una sonrisa amenazaba con cruzar el rostro de Harry.

—Muy bien. Haré que Kreacher prepare el cuarto. Puede... em… tomar prestado uno de mis pijamas esta noche. —Harry se sonrojó al pensar en Malfoy, usando su pijama y, mentalmente, maldijo para sí mismo. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Malfoy escribió otra nota. _Mandaré una carta a San Mungo para recuperar mi ropa. Muchas de mis cosas siguen en la mansión, pero no puedo viajar por mi cuenta._ Malfoy hizo una mueca cuando le dio la nota a Harry, quien entendió que estar mudo era una terrible desventaja en el mundo mágico. Malfoy no sería capaz de hacer hechizos o de siquiera viajar por la red flú. Probablemente podría aparecerse, pero no sin una varita.

—¿Aún puedes volar? Con escoba, me refiero —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy asintió y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse. Harry sintió algo parecido al alivio y entendió que se había estado sintiendo mal por él, pero se sintió un poco mejor al saber que Malfoy aún podía volar.

—¡Parque! ¡Parque! ¡Parque! —gritó Teddy de repente, tomando la mano de Harry y jalándolo. Para un niño pequeño, el enano era brusco.

—Teddy, no podré utilizar mi brazo si me lo desencajas —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué es desencajar?

Harry miró a Malfoy con dolor.

—Usualmente llevo a Teddy al parque en la tarde. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? —Era más que una pregunta cortés: Harry no confiaba en dejar al Slytherin solo en su casa. No era como si Harry tuviese algo qué ocultar, a menos que uno contara la pornografía gay que estaba escondida, en un cofre cerrado, dentro del armario de Harry. En definitiva, Harry contaba eso como algo que prefería mantener escondido.

Teddy movió su atención, y su agarre, al brazo de Malfoy.

—¡Ven con nosotros, Draco! ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Ven con nosotros! —El cabello de Teddy cambió de azul a rosa chillón. Harry no había entendido la forma en la que el color del cabello de Teddy cambiaba; en raras ocasiones, el tono de su piel también cambiaba.

Malfoy solo sonrió y asintió; al parecer, poco perturbado por el alboroto de Teddy. Harry mandó al niño a que fuera por un abrigo, a pesar de que el día estaba cálido. Teddy tenía el hábito de mojarse. Si el parque contenía agua, Teddy la iba a encontrar, normalmente cayendo en ella.

_¿Cómo es que su cabello cambia de color?, _escribió Malfoy.

Harry pasó los siguientes minutos explicando las habilidades de Teddy como metamorfomago, y cómo las había heredado de su madre. Harry apartó la oleada de tristeza por el recuerdo de Remus y Tonks, y añadió:

—Su abuela es la hermana de tu madre. Teddy es tu primo.

Malfoy puso los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y, cuando Teddy regresó, el rubio flexionó una rodilla y luego abrazó al niño con fuerza.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hice? —preguntó Teddy, pero rio y apretó el cuello de Malfoy con sus pequeños brazos, tratando de no lastimarlo con el unicornio de madera que cargaba.

Cuando Malfoy se levantó, Harry se sorprendió al ver el brillo en sus ojos, que representaba lágrimas no derramadas. Contuvo el aliento cuando Malfoy comenzó a escribir. La opinión que Harry tenía del Slytherin cambiaba con velocidad, y eso era un poco alarmante.

_Me dijeron que mis padres fueron asesinados, a pesar de que no lo recuerdo. Temía no tener más familia._

Harry sintió una punzada de culpa y pasó saliva, sintiendo su garganta extrañamente apretada.

—Vamos —dijo, y acercó a Teddy hacia él, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro—. Nos apareceré a los tres juntos. El parque no está lejos. —No estaba muy seguro de dónde tocar a Malfoy y, finalmente, decidió hacer como que era Ron, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Malfoy se acercó dando un paso y Harry sintió el golpe del aroma de almizcle de la colonia del rubio. El moreno se preguntó si contenía alguna fórmula mágica para atraer, porque de repente sus sentidos se confundieron y le costó trabajo respirar—. Agárrate fuerte —dijo con aspereza, y se enfocó en concentrarse en su destino, en vez de en el calor de la presencia de Malfoy.

.

Hyde Park (1) contenía una sección escondida, conocida solo por magos, lo que era fortuito para Harry. La falta de control de Teddy sobre sus habilidades hacía que mezclarse con muggles fuera una tarea difícil. Después de una corta caminata, Teddy corrió hacia una bandada de patos, y la mayoría de ellos remontó el vuelo, aunque algunos de los más densos solo se alejaron del alcance del niño.

—No tardará en caerse al lago —comentó Harry, viendo cómo Teddy perseguía, con tenacidad, a un ánade de cabeza verde, el cual remontó el vuelo, con un graznido, cuando el niño saltó.

—¡Casi capturé ése, tío Harry! ¿Viste?

—Sí, lo vi, Teddy —dijo Harry en voz alta. No estaba seguro de lo que Teddy planeaba hacer con un pato si llegaba a capturar uno, y se imaginó al ave, sentada en una jaula en la habitación de Teddy. No por primera vez, se preguntó si debía comprarle a Teddy una mascota; era solo que no estaba seguro de qué tipo de recibimiento tendría un animal cuando Andrómeda regresara. Suponía que podía mantenerlo en Grimmauld Place, en tanto no fuera un perro gigante o algo así…

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por una nota que Malfoy le dio, para que la leyera.

_No parece que yo te agrade._

Harry miró a Malfoy, se acomodó el fleco nerviosamente, y luego se encogió de hombros. Si Malfoy llegaba a recobrar su memoria, entonces lo recordaría lo suficientemente bien, él solo.

—Tenemos algo de historia —admitió Harry.

Malfoy jadeó y escribió: _¿Fuimos amantes?_

La mandíbula de Harry tocó el suelo cuando leyó las palabras, y le tomó varios minutos procesar sonidos audibles.

—¡No! ¡Merlín, no!

Malfoy frunció el ceño y escribió. Harry miró a Teddy perseguir otro pato hasta que Malfoy arrojó un papel frente a él. Lo tomó.

_¿Eres homofóbico? No quería causar ofensa._

—No, claro que no soy homofóbico —dijo Harry bruscamente—. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que soy… —Se ahogó con las palabras, entendiendo que no quería revelarle su identidad sexual a Draco Malfoy, de entre todas las personas—. No importa. Lo que quiero decir es que tú y yo… bueno, nunca nos llevamos bien. No desde que éramos niños. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada acerca de Hogwarts?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y escribió. _Tengo destellos, a veces. Te recuerdo jugando Quidditch, y creo que teníamos Pociones juntos. Siempre estabas fulminándome con la mirada, ahora que lo pienso. Y recuerdo que tenías dos amigos a los que envidiaba._

Esa era otra sorpresa. ¿Malfoy envidiaba a Ron y Hermione?

—¿Por qué?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros de nuevo, y sus blancos dientes mordieron su labio inferior por un momento, atrayendo la atención de Harry. _Porque estaban contigo._

Harry se quedó sin aliento y miró a Malfoy fijamente; las pálidas mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron un poco, lo que agarró desprevenido a Harry. Merlín, no podía estar teniendo esa conversación con Malfoy, cuya horrible personalidad siempre había evitado que Harry pensara en él como remotamente atractivo. Se preguntó si la pérdida de memoria de Malfoy había erradicado su maldad, o si ese Draco había estado rondando bajo el otro todo el tiempo.

Afortunadamente, Teddy escogió ese momento para caer en el lago con un aullido, salpicando un poco, y Harry dejó de examinar las apuestas facciones de Malfoy para apresurarse a sacar al niño del agua.

~~X~~

Harry se arrodilló frente a la chimenea en la cocina y llamó por la red flú a Luna, que trabajaba en San Mungo, en el departamento de Daños Causados por Hechizos. No estaba bastante listo para llamar a Hermione y admitir que Malfoy estaba viviendo en su casa, aunque fuera temporalmente.

Luna no pareció sorprenderse al oír de él, aunque la mujer nunca parecía sorprenderse con nada. Harry explicó que Pansy había dejado a Malfoy en su entrada.

—Es una suerte que Draco recuerde algo, en realidad —dijo Luna—. ¿Recuerdas a Gilderoy Lockhart? Aún tiene problemas para recordar su propio nombre. Al menos Draco retuvo casi toda su personalidad, así como el inherente recuerdo de quién es. Parece como si bloques específicos de su memoria hubieran sido destruidos, mientras que el pobre profesor Lockhart tiene un daño extendido.

—¿Crees que los atacantes de Malfoy estaban intentando esconder algo específico? —preguntó Harry.

—Así parece.

—¿Y no se puede hacer nada?

—La memoria es algo delicado, Harry, y no hay mucha gente dispuesta a dedicarle tiempo para trabajar en ella. Tenemos otras enfermedades en nuestras manos, otras más apremiantes. Simplemente no hay suficientes sanadores.

Harry suspiró y asintió. La magia de la mente era un campo raro, y los especialistas preferían enfocarse en aberraciones mentales, como la psicosis, o en el estudio de por qué ciertos magos eran squibs.

—¿Y la inhabilidad de Malfoy para hablar?

Luna le sonrió.

—No es que no pueda, es solo que olvidó cómo hacerlo. Confío en que podrá volver a aprender esa habilidad en específico, aunque requerirá paciencia. Necesita que se le enseñe, como si se tratara de un niño, para poder crear nuevas conexiones neurales.

Harry dudaba ser capaz de enseñarle a Malfoy a hablar para el sábado, que era cuando tenía que regresar al rubio al cuidado de Parkinson, pero al menos eran noticias prometedoras.

—¿Quién está trabajando en el caso de Malfoy? —preguntó.

—¿En el ministerio? Deberías saberlo mejor que yo, Harry.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Tomé un descanso para poder cuidar a Teddy durante el verano. No he ido al ministerio en un mes. —A decir verdad, Harry no estaba completamente seguro de querer regresar. El entrenamiento para auror no era lo que había esperado; parecía más una continuación de la escuela, con clases de Teoría Mágica Aplicada y horas de reuniones mundanas y absurdos niveles de papeleo, que incluían ensayos donde los alumnos debían regurgitar todo lo que habían aprendido. Muy poco parecía tener un uso práctico.

Harry podría haber contactado a Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero no ansiaba escuchar las preguntas acerca de cuándo planeaba regresar; además, dudaba que Kingsley estuviera dispuesto a divulgar información acerca de un caso existente.

Lo que lo dejaba con Ron y Hermione. Ron aún estaba en el entrenamiento de auror, y estaría más que dispuesto a investigar cualquier cosa que Harry necesitara, pero el pelirrojo era todo menos sutil, y cualquier mención del apellido Malfoy haría que se resistiera. Hermione era más confiable, pero mucho menos inclinada a hacer algo que ella veía como "romper las reglas", en especial desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Harry le agradeció a Luna y luego fue al ático a mandarle lechuzas a Ron y Hermione. Había encontrado que, usualmente, era mejor lidiar con los dos juntos. Para su sorpresa, una tercera lechuza se había posado en la percha, entre la suya y la de Teddy, Después de un tiempo, Harry se había rendido y había adquirido un reemplazo para Hedwig, aunque esta era una corpulenta lechuza autillo, a la que había llamado Attila. Teddy también tenía una lechuza: una bola de plumas beige que Teddy había llamado Olaf.

La lechuza águila de Malfoy era identificable de inmediato. Ululó de una manera desamparada y Harry le dio una chuchería de lechuza, antes de amarrar las notas en las patas de Attila y Olaf, y mandándolas a los destinatarios.

Casi chocó con Malfoy mientras bajaba, llegando a las recámaras justo cuando Malfoy estaba saliendo del cuarto de Teddy. Malfoy le sonrió y, con un gesto, le dio a entender que el niño estaba durmiendo. Harry miró dentro del cuarto para ver a Teddy, recostado en su cama, sonando dormido, cubierto con una manta ligera. Por un momento aterrorizante, Harry se preguntó si Malfoy le había hecho algo al niño, por lo que el niño ni siquiera estaba durmiendo, pero en ese momento Teddy se giró y apretó uno de sus juguetes de peluche contra su pecho, con un suspiro. El corazón de Harry volvió a latir y el moreno sintió una oleada de culpa por permitir que sus antiguos hábitos mancharan la imagen de Malfoy.

Se giró para ver al rubio, que había escrito otra nota y se la ofrecía, expectante.

_Es encantador. Gracias por permitirme pasar tiempo con él. No creo que me gusten mucho los niños, pero él podría ser la única familia que me queda._

Harry resistió la urgencia de arrugar la nota, pues su culpa había crecido bastante.

—Bueno, también está su abuela, tu tía Andrómeda. —Cuando Malfoy lo miró sin entender, Harry añadió: —La hermana de tu madre.

_No la recuerdo._

Harry asintió, pensando cuán triste debió haber sido para Andrómeda el que le negaran tener una relación con el hijo de su propia hermana, por el simple hecho de que había escogido casarse con un muggle. Por un momento, sintió una oleada de ira hacia Lucius y Narcissa, pero la enterró de inmediato, dado que ambos habían pagado el precio máximo por las decisiones que habían tomado.

—Por cierto, tu lechuza está en el ático.

Los ojos de Malfoy se encendieron, haciendo que se viera simplemente impresionante, y luego corrió hacia las escaleras, dejando a Harry, para que éste lo mirara con diversión. Que se jodiera todo, pero de hecho comenzaba a agradarle ese Malfoy.

Harry estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena, cuando Malfoy regresó. Harry se giró para sonreírle, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio que Malfoy se veía afligido.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy se sentó a la mesa y tomó su familiar pluma, junto con algo de pergamino. _Recuerdo a la lechuza. Verla de nuevo me hizo pensar en otras cosas; como en mi madre, mandándome dulces a la escuela. Pansy me contó que mi madre fue asesinada. Desearía que no me lo hubiera dicho; porque entonces podría pretender que aún está viva._

—Pero… es mejor conocer la verdad, sin importar cuán difícil sea, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Harry suavemente, sentándose frente al rubio.

Malfoy sonrió sin ganas. _He encontrado que la verdad es más un estorbo que una ventaja._

Eso hizo que Harry sonriera.

—Vaya, eso suena más como el Draco Malfoy que conozco.

Malfoy se veía serio mientras escribía y empujaba otra nota por la mesa. _¿Por qué me odias?_

El "odias" perturbó a Harry, a pesar de que hacía solo unas cuantas horas había odiado a Malfoy.

—No te odio. O sea, supongo que lo hacía, pero estábamos en la escuela y ambos estábamos bajo mucha presión por… las cosas. Circunstancias. Ya sabes. O, bueno, no sabes, si no puedes recordar, pero… —Harry notó que estaba balbuceando y, probablemente, no se estaba explicando.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y Harry se acomodó el cabello sobre su cicatriz, preguntándose cómo se suponía que iba a "arreglar" a Malfoy si el hombre no recordaba nada acerca de la última década de su vida. Se dio cuenta, con ironía, que probablemente era mejor olvidar algunas cosas; había muchas, muchas cosas que Harry querría dejar ir. Apartó ese pensamiento para concentrarse en Malfoy.

—Tal vez, si escribes tus recuerdos de Hogwarts, yo pueda ayudarte a llenar los espacios. También podría ser capaz de conseguir un _pensadero_. ¿Intentaron eso en San Mungo?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. _No creo que les haya importado lo suficiente._

Harry estaba a punto de protestar. Su experiencia con el personal del hospital siempre había sido positiva, pero cerró la boca abruptamente, reconociendo que tal vez él recibía un trato preferencial, que no podía ser extendido al hijo de dos mortífagos conocidos.

_¿En serio quieres ayudarme, o debería irme?_

Harry leyó las palabras y luego miró a Malfoy a los ojos, grises y calmados. Sabía que debía pedirle que se fuera. Después de todo, Harry tenía que pensar en Teddy, y Draco Malfoy nunca le había traído algo más que problemas. Sin embargo, Harry le debía a Narcissa Malfoy la vida, y ahora que la mujer ya no estaba, él no podría pagárselo. Harry sabía, sin duda alguna, que su ultimo deseo habría sido que Harry ayudara a su hijo.

Y Harry no creía que alguien más quisiera ayudar a Malfoy. Pansy lo había confirmado al llevarlo ahí. La mirada de Malfoy se ensombreció y Harry se dio cuenta que había esperado mucho para hablar. Estiró la mano para agarrar la tela de la manga de Malfoy, mientras el rubio se movía de un modo que sugería que quería empujar su silla hacia atrás e irse.

—¡No! Yo… quiero ayudar —dijo Harry, sin soltar la manga de Malfoy—. Por favor, no te vayas.

La presión contra sus dedos se incrementó por un momento, y luego se relajó. Malfoy lo estudió y luego asintió. Harry sintió alivio, algo que lo sorprendió intensamente, y descubrió que sí quería ayudar a Malfoy, a pesar de que luego pensó que Hermione lo atribuiría, al instante, a sus "ganas de salvar a la gente".

—Gracias —dijo—. Ahora, necesito preparar la cena, así que, si me haces el honor de escribir algo, te recompensaré con mi flojo intento de cocina. —Harry soltó la manga de Malfoy y luego, impulsivamente, rodeó la muñeca de Malfoy con los dedos y le dio un apretón. Para ser un gesto tan extraño, de un modo le pareció… correcto.

Malfoy miró la mano de Harry, pero no apartó la suya. Al final, asintió y se encogió de hombros. Ahí fue cuando Harry lo soltó, con una sensación de algo que era casi orgullo, al notar que había tocado a Malfoy en una forma amigable, y había sobrevivido. Tal vez era un nuevo comienzo.

Malfoy comenzó a escribir y Harry regresó a la cocina. Kreacher lo intentaba, pero su habilidad en la cocina era pésima, así que, desde hacía mucho, Harry se había hecho cargo de alimentar a todos. Gracias a sus años de casi esclavitud en la casa de los Dursley, Harry pensaba que no era un mal cocinero. Al menos, Teddy nunca se quejaba, excepto cuando Harry lo obligaba a comer algunos vegetables verdes, pero suponía que eso era de esperarse.

Harry había planeado hacer un simple platillo de pasta pero, con Malfoy de compañía, decidió preparar filetes _rib eye_, freídos en la sartén, y papas hervidas. El sonido de la pluma de Malfoy fue completamente silenciado por el sonido de la carne friéndose, así que Harry se aseguró de mirar de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que Malfoy seguía trabajando. La cabeza rubia se inclinaba por encima del pergamino, mientras el hombre escribía diligentemente, llenando una página fácilmente. De vez en cuando, la boca de Malfoy se abría y sus dientes blancos mordían su labio inferior.

El olor de la comida debió haber despertado a Teddy de su siesta, porque apareció en el umbral, bostezando, y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde se trepó al regazo de Malfoy. Malfoy apartó su pergamino y su pluma sin pensarlo, lo que impresionó a Harry, a pesar de que era más que obvio que Malfoy estaba encantado con el niño.

La cabeza de Teddy reposó sobre el hombro de Malfoy y el niño parpadeó con sueño, apretando su juguete favorito para la hora de dormir: un lobo de peluche.

—¿Qué hay para cenar, tío Harry?

—Filete —replicó Harry, y ensartó una pieza de carne con un tenedor antes de depositarla sobre un plato. Las otras dos piezas la siguieron con rapidez.

—¿En serio? ¿No habrá fideos?

—En serio. No habrá fideos —repitió Harry con una sonrisa. Escurrió la olla de papas con un hechizo y luego puso los tubérculos calientes en un tazón, antes de levitarlo hacia la mesa. Una ensalada, que había hecho antes, aún estaba en el refrigerador, así que se la llevó, junto con una barra de crujiente pan y algo de mantequilla.

—Debes ser especial —escuchó que Teddy le susurraba a Malfoy.

La cena fue un asunto relativamente callado, debido al hecho de que Malfoy no podía hablar y Harry estaba renuente a discutir algo de importancia frente a Teddy.

Teddy, claro está, se la pasó balbuceando casi continuamente, explicándole a Malfoy la complejidad de cómo sus juguetes interactuaban entre sí. Asumía el serio semblante de un profesor de Hogwarts, y solo se fue por la tangente una vez, para prevenir a Malfoy del terrible sabor de las coles de Bruselas, y cómo no debían ser usadas para consumo humano. Sugirió que Harry no debía hacerlas de nuevo, incluso si llegaban a gustarle a Malfoy. El rubio sonrió, asintió y pareció estar interesado durante todo el relato.

Harry tuvo que sonreír: solo había preparado las coles para Teddy en una ocasión, antes de añadirlas a la lista de comidas que el niño no tocaría.

Después de la cena y de un ligero postre de tarta de pera y natilla; comprada, dado que las habilidades culinarias no se extendían al postre, Teddy convenció a Malfoy de acompañarlo a su cuarto para un juego de naipes explosivos. Harry ayudó a Kreacher a limpiar después de la comida, y luego se puso al corriente con su correspondencia, pensando que era bastante lindo tener a otro adulto en la casa, para que lo ayudara en el cuidado del niño.

Finalmente, después de varios juegos, una historia de Harry y dos viajes a la cocina por agua, Teddy se fue a dormir, dejando a Harry para que éste revisara las notas que Malfoy había escrito.

_Recuerdo que me disfracé de dementor para asustarte, pero no sé por qué._

Harry lo recordaba.

—Estabas siendo un imbécil —dijo Harry—. No creo que hayas tratado de matarme en realidad, aunque podría haber sido mi fin si Dumbledore no hubiera estado ahí. Claro, eso fue porque aparecieron dementores reales.

Por un rato, Harry explicó las políticas que envolvían a la ocasión, así como la participación de Umbridge.

Malfoy sonrió. _Recuerdo a Umbridge_.

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando a Malfoy y a sus subalternos en la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge.

—Estabas un poco loco de poder, en ese entonces.

Malfoy bufó. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz plateada, mientras penetraban en los ojos de Harry desde el otro lado de la mesa de té. _Sé que Umbridge era horrible, pero era mucho mejor estar de su lado bueno. Solo recuerdo eso._

Instintivamente, Harry se frotó la mano. Las palabras ya casi no se veían; solo parecían pequeñas líneas desvanecidas, visibles solo con cierta luz, pero el recuerdo jamás cedería.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo entre dientes.

_Cuéntame acerca de la guerra._

Harry jadeó cuando leyó las palabras. Odiaba hablar acerca de la guerra, en especial porque los nada agradables recuerdos siempre le traían pesadillas. Supuso que no lastimaría discutir la participación de Malfoy en la guerra, en un sentido general.

—¿Recuerdas a Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy asintió y escribió. _Solo vagamente. Era como Papá Noel y siempre parecía estar demasiado alegre. Creo que tú eras su favorito. Pansy me dijo que estaba muerto. ¿Sucedió durante la guerra?_

Harry asintió, sintiéndose repentinamente incapaz de exponer la parte de Malfoy en ese evento en especial. Recordaba cuán abatido había estado Malfoy cuando niño, dividido entre el deber y lo que sabía que era correcto. Harry podía verlo más claramente ahora; en ese entonces, simplemente había odiado a Malfoy. Ahora, sentado frente a él y mirando unos ojos que parecían mostrar solamente curiosidad, Harry sintió que los últimos vestigios de ira, que había sentido por ese evento, desaparecían. Dumbledore había sabido lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿En serio quieres saber acerca de la guerra? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. _¿Hay algún recuerdo agradable de nosotros?_

Harry rio con la pregunta, sorprendido.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Algo así como tú y yo? —Malfoy asintió y Harry negó con la cabeza—. No había ningún "nosotros". Nunca fuimos amigos.

La expresión de Malfoy pareció cerrarse de golpe, haciendo que Harry se arrepintiera de haber hablado. Comenzó a buscar algo qué decir mientras Malfoy escribía, pero el rubio se puso de pie y le dio la hoja a Harry. _Estoy muy cansado. Gracias por permitirme quedarme. Trataré de encontrar otro lugar mañana._

Harry se paró y estiró una mano, para calmarlo.

—No. Espera, eso no fue lo que quise decir. Vaya, no fuimos amigos entonces, y no es como si lo fuéramos ahora, pero dije que te iba a ayudar, y lo dije en serio. Es en serio. Quiero… Me gustaría que te quedaras.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin poder creer que estaba prácticamente rogándole a Draco Malfoy que se quedara. Malfoy hizo una mueca, pero no escribió nada, por lo que Harry no pudo saber qué pensaba. Finalmente, Malfoy suspiró y asintió, antes de girar y dirigirse a la puerta, para después subir las escaleras. Harry escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, y se sentó de nuevo con un suspiro, preguntándose en qué se había metido y por qué parecía tan importante apegarse a lo dicho.

_Continuará…_

* * *

(1) Hyde Park es uno de los parques más grandes de Londres central, Inglaterra y es uno de los Parques Reales de Londres.

* * *

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de traducción:**

¡OMFG! ¿En serio? ¡WOW!

Me hicieron demasiado feliz… 18 geniales reviews en el primer capítulo… Pensé que me iba a dar un ataque…

Muchísimas gracias a HeartSun, kasandra potter, Comodin, Lilyth369, kagura, Lisbeth Lillian, Ansrea (creo que quiso poner Andrea), Waaleej, Mama Shmi, NUMENEESSE, Shadow Lestrange, Alkarin, sailor mercuri o neptune, Aeren76, Linis, Adri, Anne Sie y Natasha Granger, por comentar en el capítulo inicial…

Creo que nunca había actualizado tan pronto… Ah, y tal vez debí decirlo (siempre lo olvido): la historia está cortita; solo son 6 capítulos, pero está entretenida.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Parte Dos**

Teddy solía levantarse temprano para disfrutar su desayuno, así que Harry tenía el hábito de despertar temprano y preparar la comida de Teddy.

—¿Cuándo se levantará Draco? —preguntó Teddy, golpeando sus talones repetidamente contra las patas de la silla, con golpes amortiguados. Harry se había rendido en pedirle que se detuviera, y solo lo hacía cuando ya tenía un dolor de cabeza.

—Te aseguro que no lo sé, Teddy.

Harry añadió azúcar a su té y le dio un trago. Ya había comido con Teddy, pero había apartado un plato para Malfoy, a pesar de no esperaba que el rubio se levantara en varias horas. Parecía ser de los que se quedaban en cama hasta la tarde.

—¡Draco! —gritó Teddy de pronto, y saltó de su silla para correr hacia la entrada. Se colgó de Malfoy y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry miró al Slytherin con sorpresa, pensando que era extraordinariamente injusto que alguien pudiera verse tan bien, a primera hora de la mañana, con la ropa bastante arrugada durante la noche. Merlín, no ayudaba que estuviera usando un pijama de Harry. O que fuera descalzo.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por los mechones rubios y le sonrió de lado a Harry. Con la otra mano, palmeó a Teddy en el hombro. Harry se dio cuenta de que su chaleco blanco nunca se había visto tan bien: abrazaba el torso de Malfoy, revelando bultos en todos los lugares correctos. A propósito, Harry le había dado a Malfoy los pantalones de pijama más ridículos que poseía: de color rojo brillante, con snitches doradas que relucían. Malfoy había rodado los ojos y había hecho gestos mortificados la noche anterior, pero Harry solo había reído y le había dicho que eran temporales.

Sin embargo, ahora Harry deseaba haber escogido algo más sobrio. El brillo de los pantalones atraía su vista, y parecía secar cada partícula de saliva en su boca, mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con la exquisita longitud de las piernas de Malfoy. Temía lo que podría pasar si el rubio se volteaba y le daba a Harry la oportunidad de ver su trasero, cubierto por el delgado material. Harry ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de avergonzarse a sí mismo. Bebió su té.

—El tío Harry te hizo de desayunar, y lo mantiene caliente para ti —dijo Teddy, mientras tomaba a Malfoy de la mano. Teddy lo dirigió hacia la mesa, y Harry se ocupó a sí mismo al preparar otra taza de té.

Teddy tomó el plato de Malfoy y lo puso frente a él, hablando felizmente acerca de uno de sus sueños. El cabello del niño era de color amarillo, con un poco de verde. Acercó su silla a Malfoy y se sentó para verlo comer. Harry puso la taza ante Malfoy y, sin darse cuenta, añadió un chorro de leche y una cucharada de azúcar. Malfoy se quedó casi patitieso (1), y Harry se dio cuenta que acababa de revelar un poco de su antigua obsesión con el rubio: aún recordaba la forma en la que Malfoy tomaba su té, de cuando lo miraba en Hogwarts.

Cubrió su vergüenza preguntando:

—¿La comida está bien? ¿Necesitas algo más?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer, aun mirando a Harry. El moreno regresó a la cocina con rapidez, deseando poner espacio entre él y el perturbadoramente atractivo rubio. Deseaba acomodar el desordenado cabello de Malfoy; algo que, según recordaba, no había deseado hacer por alguien, jamás.

—Llevaré a Teddy a con Hermione hoy para, em, hablar con ella. Eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí y hacer, em, lo que quieras. Leer, revisar mis archivos, vestirte con mi ropa... —Harry dejó de hablar, sintiendo el rubor que entibiaba sus mejillas. Por un momento, pensó en golpear su cabeza contra la puerta de la alacena—. Teddy, ve por tu mochila. Y no le metas más juguetes. Sabes que la tía Hermione te dará dulces, así que deja algo de espacio.

—¿No puede venir Draco?

—Esta vez, no —replicó Harry, evitando mirar a Malfoy mientras hacía una mueca, imaginándose cuán bien iría el asunto: apareciéndose en casa de Hermione acompañado de Malfoy.

Teddy protestó, pero Harry lo mandó arriba sin discusiones. Malfoy comió en silencio mientras Harry terminaba de limpiar.

—¿Estarás bien aquí? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy asintió y le guiñó el ojo. Repasó el lugar con la mirada por un momento, y frunció los labios. Harry entendió que estaba buscando su bloc de notas, el cual debía haber olvidado arriba. Malfoy suspiró y se despidió de Harry, como si lo estuviera corriendo de la habitación.

Harry sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Solo manda una lechuza si necesitas algo. No tardaremos. Probablemente, serán solo un par de horas.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y bostezó. Harry casi rio con ganas; por un momento se había parecido mucho a su antiguo yo, asumiendo un aire aburrido mientras escuchaba a Goyle o a Crabbe, quejándose con él. Se calmó cuando entendió que, probablemente, Malfoy ni siquiera recordaba lo que les había pasado a sus lacayos.

—Regresaremos pronto —prometió.

.

—¡Es una trampa! —insistió Ron.

Harry les había explicado a sus mejores amigos la situación, mientras Teddy jugaba con un intricado rompecabezas de madera que Hermione le había dado. El cabello de Teddy se había vuelto completamente café mientras trabajaba, mostrando así la intensidad de su concentración.

Hermione sonrió.

—Apuesto a que el sombrero lo mandará a Ravenclaw —dijo con cariño.

—¡Hermione! —dijo Ron en voz alta—. ¡Concéntrate en el problema!

—Ay, Ronald, ¿no has estado escuchando? No es una trampa. Malfoy sí perdió casi toda su memoria. Si pusieras algo de atención ya lo sabrías. Lo escuché de Neville, que lo vio en San Mungo hace dos semanas.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y los Slytherins nunca se la pasan semanas acomodando un escenario? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. No confío en él.

—Yo sí —dijo Harry en voz baja, y se encogió de hombros al ver la incrédula mirada de Ron—. Tendrías que verlo. Se ve diferente. No tan... enojado. —No añadió que Malfoy era una compañía bastante agradable.

—Bueno, todos hemos cambiado desde la guerra —señaló Hermione, y luego suspiró. Tomó una galleta de la mano de Ron y la puso de nuevo sobre el plato, mirándolo con intensidad—. O algunos de nosotros lo hemos hecho. Ésas son para Teddy.

La cabeza del niño se alzó cuando escuchó su nombre, y le sonrió a Hermione antes de regresar su atención a la retorcida madera en su mano. Harry se sorprendió por la tenacidad del niño; él no habría tenido la paciencia para esos rompecabezas cuando niño. O incluso ahora, a fin de cuentas.

Harry continuó.

—De todas formas, le prometí que trataría de ayudarlo. Ron, ¿sabes quién está trabajando en el caso de Malfoy, en el ministerio?

Ron se encogió de hombros y tomó una galleta, antes de alejarse del alcance de Hermione, para después meterse el postre en la boca. Pedazos de chocolate manchaban sus dientes, cuando sonrió y dijo, entre moronas:

—_'Adie_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, esperando haber oído mal.

Ron masticó y tragó.

—Nadie.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nadie está intentando encontrar al atacante de Malfoy? ¿Y qué hay de los asesinatos de sus padres?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No había suficiente evidencia de que Malfoy hubiese sido atacado. El reporte fue mandado a los Casos Pendientes. El caso... —Ron metió un dedo en su boca para desprender un trozo de galleta. Hermione apretó los labios y Ron le enseñó la lengua—. El caso de sus padres fue asignado a Innsberg.

—¿Innsberg? —estalló Harry. Se sintió mortificado y molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo sabido. Innsberg era un completo bueno para nada. Normalmente le daban los casos que a nadie le importaban, como gallinas perdidas o hinkypunks que huyeron. Era una locura asignarle un caso de asesinato.

Ron asintió.

—Todos suponen que fueron antiguos mortífagos contraatacando, compañero.

—¿Y eso lo hace correcto? —preguntó Harry. Miró a Teddy, que lo veía sorprendido, seguramente impactado por su arranque. Harry bajó la voz y miró a Ron intensamente—. ¿Y eso lo hace correcto?

—Claro que no. ¡Yo no asigné el caso! Aún estoy en entrenamiento, Harry, como tú, si te activaras y regresaras a ello.

Harry se quedó callado. La sensación de inefectividad era una de las razones por las que consideraba dejar el programa por completo. Incluso si llegaba a ser auror, dudaba que pudiera hacer alguna diferencia contra las ruedas de la burocracia.

—¿Cuál es el problema con Innsberg? —preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Bien podría tener una etiqueta en la frente que dijera "Índice de solución: Cero" o algo así.

Ron rio por lo bajo.

—Cuatro por ciento.

—Bastante cerca de cero —dijo Harry entre dientes.

—¡Tía Hermione, tengo sed! —dijo Teddy, aun manipulando el rompecabezas.

—De acuerdo. Te daré un vaso de jugo. Ven a la cocina.

—¿Puedo llevar esto?

—Claro.

Teddy siguió a Hermione hacia la cocina. Cuando ella y el niño estuvieron fuera de su vista, Harry se inclinó hacia delante.

—Ron, ¿crees que podrías conseguirme los archivos de Malfoy?

Ron entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres con "archivos"?

—El de Malfoy y el de sus padres. Solo quiero echarles un vistazo. En copias estaría bien.

—Eso es ilegal, amigo.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, como diciendo "¿Y?". Ron suspiró.

—Bueno, el de Malfoy será sencillo, dado que básicamente está en el archivo muerto. Pero el de Narcissa y Lucius... Tendré que inventarme una excusa para acercarme al escritorio de Innsberg.

—A lo mejor, podrías llevarlo a almorzar —sugirió Harry.

Ron lo miró, claramente horrorizado.

—¡Harry! El tipo puede pasar una hora hablando acerca de las uñas de sus pies. ¡Las malditas uñas de sus pies! ¡El hombre es tan aburrido como un saco de papas!

—Te conseguiré boletos para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch —ofreció Harry.

—¡Hecho!

Harry contuvo una sonrisa de suficiencia justo cuando Hermione regresó. Se volteó para mirarla.

—Hermione, ¿crees poder ayudar con la memoria de Malfoy? ¿Encontrar algo que pueda, al menos, ayudarlo a recordar cómo hablar?

—¿No puede hablar? —preguntó Ron, animándose.

—¿En serio, Ronald, nunca escuchas lo que las personas dicen? —preguntó Hermione. La pregunta comenzó una discusión de inmediato, y Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar una de las galletas del plato lleno, mientras se acomodaba sobre los cojines del sillón una vez más. Era bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

**Parte Tres**

Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place solo, pues Teddy había convencido a Hermione de que lo llevara a la tienda de Fortescue por un helado. A veces, Harry se maravillaba por la dulce naturaleza de Teddy, considerando cuán consentido estaba por todos sus "tíos y tías".

—¿Malfoy? —dijo Harry en voz alta, y lo recibió el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe. Se retiró su chaqueta y volteó, justo cuando Malfoy bajaba por las escaleras, con aspecto furioso—. ¿Malfoy?

El rubio le arrojó un pergamino a Harry, que lo tomó, pensando que no parecía la usual parafernalia escrita de Malfoy. No lo era. El logo de San Mungo adornaba la parte superior de la página. Malfoy echaba chispas, mientras Harry leía el pulcro escrito.

_Querido señor Malfoy,_

_Recibimos la solicitud de que sus pertenencias fueran mandadas a su nueva residencia. Sin embargo, parece que se perdieron cuando usted dejó el hospital. Estamos ocupados buscándolas, y le serán mandadas tan pronto como sean localizadas. Nuestras más sinceras disculpas._

_El personal de San Mungo._

Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y entró a la cocina, donde caminó hacia la alacena donde los vasos estaban guardados. Sus labios se movieron todo el tiempo, y Harry asumió que estaba haciendo una rabieta silenciosa. Harry se quedó parado en el umbral, mirándolo, y creyó notar algunas palabras, como "perdieron" y "disculpas", con un aire despectivo.

—Puedes usar algo de mi ropa —dijo Harry.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada dolida, que a Harry le costó trabajo interpretar. Asumía que Malfoy preferiría ser hervido en aceite, a usar la ropa de Harry, de calidad inferior, un momento más. Malfoy llevaba puesto lo del día anterior, y Harry asumió que Kreacher había limpiado y planchado sus prendas por él.

Harry extrañaba el pijama adornado con snitches, pero apartó ese pensamiento.

—De acuerdo, puedo llevarte a la mansión —dijo Harry.

Malfoy alzó la cabeza y miró a Harry, incrédulo.

—O sea, para que tomes algunas de tus cosas. Para que no tengas que usar mi ropa —añadió Harry, de manera poco convincente, tratando de no pensar en Malfoy usando más de su ropa.

Malfoy asintió. De repente, se vio muy animado, y Harry forzó una sonrisa. Merlín, ver feliz a Malfoy no debería ser algo tan agradable y, en definitiva, no debería ser algo que quisiera hacer una y otra vez.

Harry metió su cabeza en la chimenea, para decirle a Hermione a dónde iban a ir. Afortunadamente, ella aún no se había ido.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le advirtió, antes de que él cortara la conexión.

Wiltshire no estaba muy lejos de Londres, pero la aparición conjunta le tomaría esfuerzo extra, así que Harry planeó hacerla en tres saltos sencillos. Malfoy estaba cerca de él, un poco incómodo, y Harry le sonrió juguetonamente mientras se aproximaba para ofrecerse su brazo, como si estuviera acompañando a Malfoy a un baile.

Malfoy lo miró de manera sardónica por el gesto, pero pasó su mano por el hueco del codo de Harry, acomodando su antebrazo. Malfoy olía al jabón de baño de Harry. Se concentró en su primer destino, rechazando la imagen de Malfoy en el baño, para no romper su concentración, a pesar de que le tomó un momento o dos más.

El primer salto fue a una granja abandonada, que era comúnmente usada como punto de aparición debido a su ubicación. Harry ya se había encontrado magos ahí, pero esta vez estaba vacía. Se detuvo solo un momento, para checar que Malfoy estuviera en una pieza, antes de desaparecerse de nuevo.

Esta vez, se aparecieron en un cuarto grande, de ladrillo, que era parte de un pub de magos. Un mago entrecano, que tenía la túnica arrugada, se recargó contra la pared y los miró, parpadeando. Harry se le quedó mirando por un rato, preguntándose si el pobre tipo se había _escindido_, pero el mago le restó importancia.

—Continúen. No me apareceré hasta que esté más sobrio —dijo, arrastrando las palabras con un acento irlandés.

Harry sonrió, asintió, y se trasladó con el rubio a las puertas de la mansión Malfoy.

Malfoy lo soltó, se detuvo por un momento, y luego caminó resueltamente hacia las puertas. Para alivio de Harry, se abrieron de inmediato, obviamente sintiendo la presencia del Señor de la mansión. Harry lo siguió, esperando que las puertas no se le cerraran al pasar.

El camino pareció mucho más corto que la última vez que Harry había andado por él, aunque trató de no pensar en ello. En vez de eso, admiró la curva de la cintura de Malfoy, mientras el rubio caminaba. Finalmente, el moreno se rindió ante la idea de que Malfoy se veía muy bien.

Las puertas principales se abrieron también y, en el momento en el que Malfoy dio un paso por el portal, los elfos domésticos lo rodearon.

—¡El amo Draco está en casa! —Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez, con emoción.

Draco los miró inútilmente, al parecer entendiendo que no podía mandarlos. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Em... hola —dijo Harry—. Estamos aquí para, em, recoger algo de ropa para el amo Draco, dado que se quedará conmigo hasta que… recupere su voz.

Varios pares de ojos lo miraron con sorpresa, incluyendo los de Malfoy. Harry se sonrojó cuando entendió lo que había dicho: que Malfoy recobrara su habilidad para hablar podría tomarle meses.

Los elfos no dijeron nada, y Malfoy movió una mano para que se apartaran, antes de cruzar el salón y dirigirse a las escaleras. Harry se apresuró detrás de él. Después de otra hilera de escaleras y dos largos pasillos, Malfoy se detuvo ante un ornamentado portal, miró a Harry y empujó para abrir.

Harry no se había sorprendido por la opulencia de la casa. Como se lo esperaba, contenía ricas alfombras, muebles lujosos y piezas de arte que, probablemente, costaban más de lo que Harry podría llegar a ganar. No había tenido tiempo de apreciar la elegancia de la mansión durante su primera visita, pues temía por su vida y todo eso, pero ahora, comparaba a Grimmauld Place con la mansión, arrugando la nariz, viendo a través de los ojos de Malfoy. Comparado con esta, la casa de Harry era una pocilga.

La habitación de Malfoy era más juvenil de lo que Harry se había esperado. Tenía posters de Quidditch en la pared y había repisas repletas de figurines de Quidditch. Las personitas lo animaron y lo saludaron cuando Malfoy entró al cuarto. Un violín descansaba en una vitrina, cerca de una esquina del cuarto. Harry lo miró con emoción, preguntándose si Malfoy lo tocaba. Se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no conocía del hombre. Una colección de piedras, de varios tamaños y formas, descansaba sobre una mesa, obviamente juntada por un niño que creía que tales cosas eran valiosas.

Harry sintió un momento de nostalgia, preguntándose si su madre habría cuidado su habitación por él, llena de recuerdos de la infancia, si hubiera vivido. _Probablemente_, decidió. Harry frunció el ceño, entendiendo que, ahora que sus padres no estaban, a Malfoy le correspondía usar la habitación principal. Miró al rubio de reojo, pero Malfoy estaba en su armario, sacando cosas y arrojándolas descuidadamente sobre la cama.

Harry pensó que podía ser útil, así que comenzó a doblar cada elemento con cuidado para luego encogerlo, haciendo una pequeña pila de ropa sobre la cama. Malfoy añadió un par de zapatos negros de cuero, pero agarró la muñeca de Harry cuando el moreno trató de tomarlos. Malfoy negó con la cabeza, señalando los zapatos y luego la pila de ropa miniatura. Harry asintió.

—No encoger los zapatos. Entendido. —Era fácil ajustar la ropa cuando regresaba a su tamaño natural, pero parecía que los zapatos nunca quedaban bien.

Malfoy puso un par de botas negras y algunas capas sobre la cama, antes de mirar a Harry enigmáticamente. Se dirigió a una cómoda con cajones. Sacó el contenido de un cajón y lo depositó sobre la cama, antes de levantar un elemento y dárselo a Harry, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Harry tomó los bóxers de seda, tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Calzoncillos. Encantador. —Encogió cada una de las prendas interiores de Malfoy, vanamente tratando de no imaginar al rubio, entrando al cuarto, con solo ese elemento puesto. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas; nunca había estado tan agradecido por la inhabilidad de Malfoy para hablar. Podía imaginar el mordaz comentario bastante bien.

Lo siguiente fueron unos pijamas de satín, uno negro y otro, verde. Eran completamente diferentes a la versión de Harry, con snitches. Sus dedos repasaron la tela por un momento, disfrutando su suavidad. Notó que Malfoy lo miraba con un brillo de diversión en sus grises ojos. Harry se sonrojó y, con rapidez, encogió las prendas antes de añadirlas al montón.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y arrojó una mochila sobre la cama. Con cuidado, Harry acomodó los zapatos en el fondo, y añadió la ropa elegida. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y miró, expectante, a Malfoy. El rubio asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Harry miró la recámara de Malfoy por última vez, sabiendo que lo más seguro era que no volvería a verla de nuevo. Con firmeza, decidió que la habitación no aparecería en ninguna de sus fantasías, por más cómoda que se viera la cama.

Siguió a Malfoy hacia el piso de abajo, y notó que el rubio se dirigía a la puerta principal.

—¡Espera, Malfoy! —dijo en voz alta.

Malfoy se detuvo y Harry dijo:

—Debería... Bueno, ¿te importaría si echo un vistazo? No sé mucho acerca del caso de tus padres, y me gustaría familiarizarme con... los eventos.

Una expresión confundida cruzó el rostro de Malfoy, y luego el rubio asintió. Sacó su bloc y garabateó un mensaje. _No había estado aquí desde que me llevaron a San Mungo, y no recuerdo nada acerca del ataque a mis padres._

Harry asintió. No estaba seguro de qué resultaría de la investigación en la mansión, en especial porque no había visto el archivo y solo conocía los rumores del ministerio. Aun así, esta podía ser su única oportunidad para checar el daño; aunque, por lo que había visto hasta ahora, la mansión seguía en buen estado.

Harry estaba equivocado por suponerlo. Malfoy le permitió tomar el liderazgo, así que Harry marchó resueltamente hacia el cuarto que recordaba de sus pesadillas: el lugar donde Hermione había sido torturada hasta revelar la falsa historia de la espada, y donde Harry se había hecho con la varita de Malfoy. Sin ese evento fundamental, la derrota de Voldemort habría sido imposible.

El daño era evidente, incluso antes de llegar a la habitación. Las paredes estaban oscurecidas y mostraban daño por quemaduras. La puerta había desaparecido. Harry entró nerviosamente, caminando con cuidado por los carbonizados restos de lo que una vez había sido un costoso piso de madera. Solo se extendía por algunos metros en el cuarto, antes de terminar en puntos oscurecidos sobre un hoyo oscuro. El cuarto estaba abierto a los elementos: el techo había desaparecido y la pared exterior de piedra había caído, evidentemente empujada cuando los soportes del nivel superior se habían quemado, provocando así que un lado de la mansión colapsara. Lo que quedaba del nivel superior colgaba precariamente sobre sus cabezas, consumido por el fuego.

Harry escuchó un sonido curioso y se volteó, para ver a Malfoy aún en el umbral, mirando el lugar con una impactada expresión de horror. Con un salto, Harry entendió que, esencialmente, Malfoy estaba viendo el daño por primera vez, tratando de yuxtaponer sus recuerdos de la infancia con la terrible vista ante él.

—¡Malfoy! —dijo bruscamente, apresurándose a llegar junto a él.

Las manos de Malfoy estaban cerradas en puño. No respondió cuando Harry le habló. El moreno se puso frente a él y lo agarró de los hombros.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Mírame!

Los ojos de Malfoy se enfocaron en los de Harry. Joder. El moreno suavizó su voz.

—No deberías estar aquí. No estaba pensando... —Notó que un elfo doméstico estaba retorciendo sus manos, de pie en la esquina más cercana a Malfoy—. ¡Tú! Elfo, lleva a Malf... al amo Draco a algún lugar, y dale una taza de té. Lo encontraré cuando termine aquí.

El elfo doméstico lo miró con sospecha, pero Malfoy se giró inexpresivamente, y el elfo caminó por el pasillo, obediente. Malfoy lo siguió. Harry los miró hasta que dieron la vuelta a la esquina, y luego se giró hacia los restos del cuarto, tratando de descubrir qué había pasado.

_Continuará..._

* * *

(1) Cuando alguien queda patitieso significa que queda sorprendido por la novedad o la extrañeza que le causa alguna cosa. También se dice "patidifuso".

* * *

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas de traducción:**

Les juro que me va a dar algo... 22 reviews más... _Incroyable!_

Gracias a Aoi, sailor mercuri, yilam, Waaleej, proserpinah, NUMENEESSE, kasandra potter, Murtilla, HeartSun, Alkarin, adriana11, Lilyth369, Julia, Maeliza, lucia cullen, Aeren76, Comodin, Alba marina, Ugly Kitty, Anne Sie, my dilema y Mama Shmi por comentar en el anterior...

Créanme que traigo una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. :D

Disfruten...

* * *

**Parte Cuatro**

Para cuando Harry terminó su recorrido, se sentía exhausto. Otro elfo doméstico había aparecido, para seguir a Harry como si fuera su sombra, un poco después de que el moreno mandara lejos a Malfoy. Lo más seguro era que lo había hecho para prevenir que dañara aún más la mansión. Al moreno le enfermaba saber que Malfoy había estado viviendo en la casa, por varios meses, después del asesinato de sus padres. Viviendo con el recuerdo de la violencia que había puesto su vida de cabeza. Harry se preguntó, por un momento, por qué Malfoy no había contratado a alguien para que reparara la mansión, hasta que entendió que debía haber sido difícil para él encontrar a alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

El elfo llevó a Harry a la cocina, que estaba intacta, afortunadamente. Parecía que casi todo el daño había quedado confinado al ala este. Alguien, probablemente los elfos domésticos, había logrado apagar el fuego antes de que destruyera la casa entera. Ahora, Harry sabía por qué Malfoy no se había mudado a la recámara principal. Había desaparecido.

Malfoy estaba sentado a la mesa rectangular; se veía un poco más calmado. Sus manos apretaban una taza blanca, aunque no parecía estar bebiendo de ella. Harry se sintió disgustado, mientras estiraba una mano.

—¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó en voz baja.

Malfoy bajó la taza y se puso de pie, con un aspecto tan frágil como el que tenía el día de la derrota de Voldemort, apiñado en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts con su familia. Harry no había sentido mucha pena ese día pero, ciertamente, la sentía ahora.

Salieron de la casa y anduvieron por el camino en silencio, caminando lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus codos se rozaran de vez en cuando. Harry no podía pensar en algo para decir. El elfo, una vez que hubo determinado que Harry estaba tratando de ayudar, le había relatado el ataque. Según el elfo, un grupo de antiguos mortífagos, dirigido por Travers, había ido a "visitar" a Lucius. Al principio, habían sido amigables, hasta que una discusión comenzó. De acuerdo al elfo, Travers le había exigido a Lucius que financiara uno que otro esfuerzo, a lo que el padre de Draco se había rehusado.

En ese punto, la discusión se convirtió en una batalla con maldiciones, dejando a dos mortífagos malheridos, Lucius y Narcissa muertos, y la mansión en llamas. Los mortífagos habían huido.

Harry planeó mandarle una lechuza a Ron, tan pronto como llegaran a casa. Necesitaba ver el archivo. El ministerio debía tener algún tipo de pista para entonces; en especial, porque los elfos de Malfoy habían identificado a los culpables. Hasta donde Harry sabía, ninguno había sido llevado para ser interrogado. De seguro, Travers no había sido hallado.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando Malfoy se acercó y ambos hombres salieron del lugar, llegando al terreno de grava. Harry estiró la mano y tomó a Malfoy del brazo, para luego dar un paso y recargarse contra él ligeramente. Quería ofrecerle algo de consuelo, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Malfoy no se apartó y Harry los llevó de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

De regreso en la sala de Harry, Malfoy se apartó y luego estiró una mano, expectante. Harry le dio la mochila y miró, sin palabras, cómo Malfoy se dirigía a las escaleras y desaparecía. Harry suspiró y se giró hacia la chimenea, para hacerle saber a Hermione que ya podía llevar a Teddy.

Harry subió al ático e invocó algunas copias de _El Profeta_ de las desordenadas pilas de periódicos. No estaba seguro de por qué nunca las tiraba; tal vez, porque recordaba la forma en la que Hermione siempre parecía necesitar las cosas en papel, para investigar, y la vaga suposición de que las necesitaría algún día. Al parecer, había estado en lo correcto.

Tomó varios periódicos y bajó las escaleras, contento de que la mujer le hubiera enseñado el hechizo para hacer brillar ciertos números, cuando se solicitaban las palabras clave. Muy pocos mencionaban la palabra "Malfoy". Metió los periódicos a su habitación y los extendió sobre su gran escritorio. Antes de la llegada de Teddy, Harry había estado usando el escritorio del estudio, pero Teddy parecía preferir ése, así que ahora estaba cubierto con una variedad de papeles para dibujar, colores, pinturas de dedos y pegatinas brillantes. Harry había reacomodado sus archivos personales en su habitación.

Los artículos del periódico, acerca del ataque a los Malfoy, eran poco precisos, por decir mucho. Casi todos mencionaban el asesinato "de pasada", solo enfocándose en el escabroso pasado y en la actividad especulativa, como mortífagos, de los padres de Malfoy. Era repugnante, y le recordaba a Harry por qué casi nunca leía el periódico. Su método de reportaje no había cambiado mucho, desde la época en la que Rita Skeeter hablaba mal de él. Solo podía esperar que los archivos del ministerio fueran menos vagos e incluyeran más hechos que sensacionalismo.

Escuchó a Teddy llegar a casa, cuando el grito del niño se oyó por todo el lugar. Harry sonrió e hizo los papeles a un lado, antes de bajar las escaleras, notando que la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy seguía cerrada.

Hermione se quedó para una taza de té, y sufrió el recuento de Teddy de sus aventuras de la tarde, lo que consistió, casi en su totalidad, de ir por un helado y luego pasar varias horas en la librería. Teddy adoraba los libros, y eso era algo que tenía más en común con Hermione que con Harry.

—Entonces, tuviste un día espléndido —dijo Harry, riendo.

Teddy asintió.

—¿Dónde está Draco? ¡Le compré un regalo! —Alzó una bolsa de papel café por encima de la mesa y se la mostró a Harry.

Harry miró a Hermione, sorprendido. La mujer le sonrió, apenada.

—Es algo insignificante. Teddy fue muy insistente.

—Es un diario —dijo Teddy, en un susurro alto—. Para que pueda escribir en él.

—Creo que Draco está descansando ahora. Puedes dárselo cuando baje a cenar, ¿de acuerdo? Hablando de la cena, mejor comienzo a prepararla, antes de que te quedes dormido en la mesa, dado que no tomaste tu siesta hoy, jovencito.

—No necesito una siesta —replicó Teddy, en un tono burlón.

Hermione asintió.

—Estaba bostezando en la librería, por eso lo traje a casa. Gracias por un encantador día, Teddy. Te veré después.

Teddy se abalanzó sobre la mujer, para abrazarla por última vez y darle un sonoro beso, antes de que se fuera. Harry le dio las gracias, ignorando la significativa mirada, que claramente pedía más información acerca de Malfoy, y se despidió de ella mientras la mujer se desaparecía.

Teddy parloteó acerca de los libros que había visto, mientras Harry preparaba un rápido platillo de espaguetis con tocino y piñones, uno de los favoritos de Teddy. Harry pensó que a Malfoy también podría gustarle.

Sirvió un plato para Teddy y luego subió, para tocar en la puerta de Malfoy.

—¿Mal… Draco? La cena está lista. —Harry no estaba seguro de que Malfoy estuviera durmiendo o no, pero después de un momento escuchó un poco de movimiento. Se preguntó si debía irse, pero luego un sonido a sus pies llamó su atención. Vio un pedazo de papel bajo la puerta, y se detuvo para levantarlo.

_No tengo hambre._

Harry sonrió por el altivo tono implícito.

—Bueno, está bien. Lo mantendré tibio para ti, en caso de que cambies de parecer.

Teddy no pareció entenderlo tan bien.

—¿Draco está molesto conmigo? —preguntó, con un tono preocupado. Sus ojos se veían serios, bajo su cabello color púrpura oscuro.

—No, claro que no. Fuimos a su casa hoy, y eso lo puso triste.

—¿Por qué?

Harry se mostró reacio a responder, pero odiaba no ser honesto con Teddy, sin importar las circunstancias.

—Porque sus padres están muertos.

Teddy puso los ojos como platos y luego asintió, solemnemente.

—Mis padres también están muertos. A veces, eso me pone triste.

Harry le sonrió al niño. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que su corazón pudiera contener tanto amor sin romperse, pero era un dolor bueno.

—A mí también, Teddy. A mí también.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry levantó al niño y lo cargó hacia su cuarto. La pequeña cabeza de Teddy descansaba sobre su hombro, y su agarre alrededor de los brazos de Harry era débil. Harry pensaba que lo más probable era que el niño se quedara dormido para cuando su cabeza tocara la almohada.

Tan pronto como se acercaron a la habitación de Teddy, la puerta de Malfoy se abrió y el hombre salió al pasillo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry por un largo rato, y luego la vista de Malfoy se dirigió hacia Teddy, suavizándose considerablemente.

—¡Draco! —dijo Teddy, con sueño, girando su cabeza y estirando una pequeña mano.

Malfoy dio un paso hacia delante y luego se detuvo. Mostró un trozo de tela y a Harry le tomó un momento reconocer que era una de las camisas encogidas de Malfoy. Harry sintió una oleada de culpa cuando recordó que Malfoy no podía devolverlas a su tamaño normal.

—Si llevas a Teddy a la cama, puedo arreglarlas por ti —ofreció Harry.

Malfoy se vio agradecido por solo un momento, antes de asentir y estirar los brazos para tomar a Teddy, que prácticamente se lanzó hacia el rubio. Harry sintió una punzada de celos cuando los vio juntos, pero la suave expresión del rostro de Malfoy los disipó. Fue a la habitación de Malfoy y se puso a restaurar la ropa, tratando de no pensar en cómo cada prenda se vería en el hombre.

Solo lo logró evitar un poco.

Harry debía haber estado cansado, pero las ideas que llenaban su cabeza no le permitían dormir. A veces, deseaba poder disfrutar de la lectura, pero el acto siempre le recordaba sus forzadas horas de estudio en Hogwarts. En lugar de otros pasatiempos, había adquirido un videojuego portátil muggle que, milagrosamente, funcionaba muy bien, a pesar de que la magia dañaba todo lo muggle.

Hermione había dicho que era porque la energía eléctrica que el aparato necesitaba era minúscula, a pesar de que la carga nunca parecía durar mucho. Harry lo usaba hasta que la batería se acababa, y luego se lo mandaba a Hermione, para que lo recargara en la casa de sus padres.

Su obsesión actual era un juego en el que tenía que dirigir a un grupo de desafortunadas criaturas, hasta que estuvieran seguros, a través de caminos de fuego, rocas o riscos mortales. La conciencia le remordía un poco cuando tenía que sacrificar a una de las criaturas, para poder salvar a las otras, pero el juego seguía siendo jodidamente adictivo.

Mientras estaba tratando de construir una escalera sobre una ardiente cama de lava, con un estúpidamente pequeño número de bloques, vio movimiento afuera de la puerta de su habitación. Malfoy estaba de pie en el corredor, obviamente dirigiéndose al piso de abajo, asomándose al cuarto de Harry, como si estuviera impresionado por verlo despierto. Harry parpadeó, sospechando que era mucho más tarde de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, poniendo el aparato sobre la mesita de noche y enderezándose. Apenas podía ver con la tenue luz del aparato; el resto del cuarto estaba oscuro.

Malfoy asintió de manera cortante y Harry sintió, más que vio, su agitación.

—¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó en voz baja, tratando de adivinar.

Malfoy dio un paso, como si quisiera irse corriendo, pero se detuvo por un largo rato y luego volvió a asentir.

Harry sonrió y estiró las manos, agitándolas hacia Malfoy, incitándolo a entrar.

—Entonces, ven. Yo tengo mucho experiencia con las pesadillas. —Malfoy no se movió y, de repente, Harry se sintió tonto por ofrecerlo, pero su necedad parecía ser más intensa a las dos de la mañana—. No tengas miedo —lo molestó.

Malfoy lo miró desdeñosamente, y luego entró a la habitación, dando unos cuantos pasos, antes de caminar hacia la cama de Harry, a un ritmo más normal. Harry mantuvo sus manos alzadas, y Malfoy lo miró por agonizantes momentos, antes se subirse a la cama y dejar que Harry lo abrazara. Pasó un brazo por encima del abdomen de Harry y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno, sintiéndose menos relajado que una pieza de madera.

El brazo derecho de Harry rodeó los hombros de Malfoy, y acomodó el otro brazo alrededor de su caja torácica, en un abrazo platónico. Solo sus torsos se estaban tocando; las piernas de Malfoy estaban alejadas de las de Harry, como si quisiera mantener sus pies cerca del borde de la cama, para huir con rapidez.

—Ya, ya —dijo Harry, con dulzura—. Normalmente le dijo a Teddy que me cuente acerca de sus pesadillas, pero como tú no puedes, yo compartiré una de las mías. Y esta probablemente será nueva para ti, dado que no creo haberle contado a alguien la historia completa.

Con eso, Harry se dedicó a contarle cómo él y Dumbledore habían localizado el guardapelo falso, que Regulus Black había dejado en la cueva de los _inferi_. Harry trató de mantener un tono neutro en su voz mientras hablaba, pretendiendo que solo era una historia, en vez de un asunto que había terminado en la muerte de Dumbledore, y que se había convertido en un punto crucial en todas sus vidas.

El agarre de Malfoy se apretó, mientras Harry hablaba, y cuando la historia terminó, Harry se sorprendió al encontrarse con que había apoyado la barbilla sobre la cabeza del rubio.

—Esa fue la noche en la que Dumbledore murió —terminó Harry, sin mencionar la parte de Malfoy en el drama—. Verás, ya estaba muriendo, aunque yo no lo sabía en ese entonces. Es raro mirar hacia atrás, y ver los roles que todos tuvimos que desempeñar. A veces me pregunto cómo habrían resultado las cosas si no hubiera muerto. Me pregunto si yo habría encontrado la fuerza para hacer lo que necesitaba hacer, y si habría continuado apoyándome en él, para hacerlo todo bien. —Harry suspiró—. Es una carga saber que mucha gente tiene altas expectativas de ti. Sí, puede que ahora esté hablando acerca de mí. Sé que estarías mofándote de mí si pudieras, pero es cierto. ¿Sabes? Siento que casi no extraño tu mordaz sarcasmo.

Harry rio, pero no hubo respuesta. Harry se preguntó si Malfoy estaba dormido, o solo estaba fingiendo. Un gran bostezo hizo que su mandíbula tronara, y estiró la mano para apagar el videojuego. Mientras la débil luz se apagaba, Harry presionó sus labios, ligeramente, sobre el suave cabello de Malfoy.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

Recargándose contra las almohadas más cómodamente, Harry se dejó llevar por el sueño, sosteniendo a Draco Malfoy pegado a él.

.

Harry se despertó lentamente, notando gradualmente que uno de sus pies se sentía frío. Sin embargo, el resto de su cuerpo parecía sentirse tibio y cómodo. Después de un momento de desorientado desvelo, en el cual su cerebro trató de convencerlo de que era tarde y necesitaba levantarse y vestirse para ir al ministerio, recordó que ya no tenía un horario y que, en tanto Teddy no estuviera de pie, podía dormir tanto como quisiera.

Esa idea se evaporó cuando alguien se movió contra él, acurrucándose a su lado y moviéndose, de una forma que hizo que su suave cabello le hiciera cosquillas en la mandíbula. Alguien que, en definitiva, no era Teddy.

Su memoria regresó con una descarga y entendió que, por más improbable que sonara, Draco Malfoy seguía en su cama. De hecho, estaban acurrucados. Malfoy estaba abrazando a Harry, presionado con fuerza contra su costado, como si estuviera buscando calor, lo que era posible, dado que Harry apenas recordaba haberlos cubierto con una cobija, en algún momento de la noche. Dado que uno de los pies de Harry estaba descubierto, era probable que más del cuerpo de Malfoy estuviera expuesto al aire.

Harry alzó la cabeza, preguntándose si debía arreglar el problema y enroscarse más alrededor de Malfoy, lo que era algo completamente loco. En vez de eso, trató de zafarse del agarre del hombre, moviéndose con lentitud y con cuidado, para no despertarlo.

Se ganó un sonido petulante y que Malfoy apretara su agarre, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Harry se congeló. Después de un rato, notó que la respiración de Malfoy había cambiado; luego, la pálida cabeza se alzó y los grises ojos de Malfoy lo miraron, parpadeando. Harry lo miró con la boca abierta, porque se veía increíblemente adorable con el cabello desordenado, los ojos desenfocados y los labios entreabiertos. La necesidad de besarlo era casi incontenible.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy no se salió de la cama con un gemido de consternación. En vez de eso, entrecerró un poco los ojos y comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

_Merlín_, pensó Harry, estúpidamente, _¡quiere besarme!_

El propósito de Malfoy, o lo que fuera, cambió cuando un golpe fuerte se oyó en la puerta. Teddy gritó:

—¡Tío Harry! ¡Tengo hambre!

Malfoy puso los ojos como platos y su cabeza giró. Harry miró a Teddy, brincando en el umbral.

—¡Draco! ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o solo querías unos mimos? Harry es bueno para dar mimos, ¿verdad? —Mientras parloteaba, Teddy saltó hacia delante y luego se arrojó sobre la cama, para arrastrarse hasta quedar sobre ambos hombres, la mitad sobre Draco y la mitad sobre Harry—. ¡Yo también quiero mimos! —Sus pequeños brazos los abrazaron con fuerza y Harry sintió la risa de Malfoy contra su pecho. Se quedaron en esa posición por un largo y cómodo rato, y Harry sintió que algo dentro de él cambiaba, como si una pieza cayera donde pertenecía. Entendió que quería eso, o al menos, algo parecido a eso: un tibio cuerpo junto a él al despertar cada mañana, con cariño y, si se atrevía a suponer, ¿amor? _Así_, pensó, se _debe sentir el tener una familia real._

La idea era ligeramente alarmante, cuando se veía en el contexto con Malfoy, mientras el hombre estaba acurrucado junto a él, pero no era tan perturbador como debía haber sido. Tal vez solo eran sus "ganas de salvar a la gente" de nuevo, pero Malfoy lo necesitaba y no parecía molestarle la compañía de Harry; en especial, si el hecho de su cercanía servía como indicador.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¿A que Draco es completamente adorable? :D

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas de traductor:**

Uy, creo que me tardé un poco más en este capítulo…

Gracias a Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura, Adriana11, kasandra potter, DarySnape, Zywia, Adri, Keira Potter, toxica666, Waaleej, Erica, my dilema, Ellabl, Julia, Natasha Granger, Maeliza Malfoy, HeartSun y Aeren76 por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

Este va con dedicatoria para **Waaleej**, que resultó ser el review 50… :D

Disfruten…

* * *

**Parte Cinco**

Harry decidió confiar en sus instintos esa tarde. Dejó a Teddy con Malfoy, mientras iba a reunirse con Ron.

Cuando lo sugirió, los ojos de Malfoy se fijaron en él por largos momentos, pero la mano que se hallaba sobre la página de su nuevo diario estaba quieta. El silencio se agrandó entre ellos, hasta que Harry comenzó a parlotear para llenarlo.

—Bueno, solo si quieres. Teddy te adora y, aunque no me molesta llevarlo conmigo, será más rápido si me veo con Ron y luego regreso. Teddy se aburrirá, dado que lo veré en... bueno, un lugar poco amistoso con los niños. Suele meterse en problemas cuando está aburrido.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy comenzó a escribir, y le dio el diario para que Harry lo leyera. Parecía renuente a arrancar páginas del cuaderno que Teddy le había dado.

_Claro que puedo cuidarlo mientras estás fuera. Gracias por pedírmelo. _Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry de nuevo, y el "Gracias por confiar" estaba implícito. Al menos, Harry esperaba que fuera así.

El moreno casi suspiró de alivio. El lugar que Ron había escogido para reunirse no solo era el opuesto a "amistoso con los niños", sino que era potencialmente peligroso. De no haber sido por Malfoy, Harry habría llevado a Teddy a algún otro lado.

—¿Estás loco? —siseó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Teddy estará bien. Draco... Malfoy depende de mí para encontrar a su atacante, y posiblemente a los asesinos de sus padres. No dañará a Teddy. —Confiaba en sus palabras, a pesar de que un poco de duda lo invadía.

—Bueno, entonces acabemos con esto, para que puedas regresar a rescatar al niño —dijo Ron seriamente. Repasó con la mirada la bodega abandonada, nerviosamente, y luego sacó un paquete de su túnica—. Hice copias de los archivos que me pediste. No fue fácil y no solo me echarían del programa de aurores si alguien llega a enterarse, sino que también podríamos acabar en Azkabán.

Harry lo tomó y lo escondió de inmediato, en un bolsillo grande de su túnica. Sonrió.

—Gracias, Ron. Sabes que no te lo estaría pidiendo si...

—Si no pensaras que fuera importante —terminó Ron, y suspiró—. Lo sé, amigo. Pero, ¿Malfoy? ¿En serio?

Harry asintió y esperó no estar sonrojándose.

—Es solo que... Bueno, ya no tiene a nadie más.

Ron suspiró de nuevo y dijo entre dientes:

—Tal vez tendría a alguien si no fuera un imbécil. —Alzó la mano para evitar que Harry replicara—. No importa. Espero que encuentres algo útil ahí. A mí me pareció bastante rutinario.

—Es probable que yo no pueda hacer mucho. No soy auror y tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo con Teddy.

Ron bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Sí, como cuando eras un estudiante de tiempo completo en Hogwarts y, de algún modo, conseguiste acabar con Voldemort.

Ambos hombres sonrieron y Harry alzó la mano.

—Te debo una.

—¡La cobraré la siguiente vez que Hermione cocine pasteles de carne! —escuchó que Ron gritaba, mientras se desaparecía. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se estremeció. Hermione no era mala cocinando, pero sus pasteles de carne pertenecían a una clase especial de "cosas _incomibles_".

Harry se apareció directo en su habitación y guardó los archivos en un cajón de su escritorio, antes de ir a buscar a Malfoy y Teddy. Los encontró en la habitación del niño, sentados de piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Teddy tenía una varita en la mano.

Harry se detuvo en la entrada, impresionado por la imagen. ¿Qué no Teddy era muy chico para una varita? Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero entonces Teddy pronunció con claridad dos palabras, y agitó la varita con un movimiento giratorio.

—¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!

Para sorpresa de Harry, una grulla de papel se elevó en el aire, temblando, como si la magia que la sostenía fuera apenas suficiente; pero, aun así, se elevó por un momento, y luego cayó al suelo cuando Teddy chilló.

—¡Lo hice! —gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y girando. Miró a Harry en su segundo giro—. Tío Harry, ¿lo viste?

—Sí, lo vi —dijo Harry; luego, miró a Malfoy, esperando respuestas. El rubio tuvo la decencia de apartar la mirada y poner una expresión culpable—. ¿Dónde conseguiste la varita? ¿Y cómo aprendiste ese hechizo?

Teddy rebotó en su lugar mientras Malfoy se ponía de pie. Teddy tomó un pedazo de papel y corrió a mostrárselo a Harry.

—¡Draco me dio la varita y luego escribió el hechizo y me enseñó cómo mover la varita! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

A punto de recitar el Estatuto de Magia para Menores, Harry se sintió como un viejo aguafiestas. Era obvio que Teddy estaba emocionado. Harry recordaba cómo se había sentido él, cuando había hecho su primer hechizo. Era emocionante.

—Claro que puedes, Teddy. ¿Me dejas ver tu varita un momento, por favor?

Teddy alzó la varita y Harry la reconoció, sintiendo una descarga. Era la vieja varita de Malfoy. La varita que había usado en Hogwarts, la que Harry le había quitado en la mansión Malfoy, la noche en que habían sido capturados por mortífagos, la noche que Malfoy había negado ser capaz de reconocerlo.

La última vez que Harry había visto la varita, había estado guardada en una vieja caja para varita, arrumbada al fondo de su armario. Malfoy debió haber hecho una determinada búsqueda para encontrarla. Harry lo miró significativamente.

Malfoy lo miró también, con una expresión inocente cual ángel. Harry frunció los labios y supo que no podía confrontar al idiota enfrente de Teddy. Sin embargo, sí se preguntó qué era lo que Malfoy había estado buscando en las profundidades de su armario.

Harry le regresó la varita a Teddy.

—Muy linda, Teddy.

—¡Después me va a enseñar el _Lumos_! —dijo Teddy, para luego girar la cabeza para ver a Malfoy, como si temiera que el rubio hubiera cambiado de opinión al ver que Harry había descubierto la varita.

Malfoy asintió y Teddy dejó salir un emocionado chillido.

—¿Ahora?

Malfoy miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros. Suponía que no pasaría nada si dejaba que Malfoy le enseñara a Teddy algunos encantamientos simples. Y el ejercicio los mantendría ocupados a ambos, mientras Harry leía los archivos que Ron le había otorgado con tantas dificultades.

—¡Nada de hechizos peligrosos u oscuros! —advirtió Harry.

Malfoy se veía ofendido, pero Harry solo sonrió y asintió. Podía estar dispuesto a confiar en el Slytherin, pero no era estúpido. Al menos, esperaba no serlo. Dejándolos para que trabajaran con los hechizos, Harry giró y regresó a su habitación.

.

Malfoy cocinó la cena esa noche, para gran sorpresa de Harry. Al parecer, había recibido ayuda de Kreacher, que parecía entender sus silenciosos gestos y que tendía a mantener una cantidad infinita de parloteo, posiblemente para compensar la falta de diálogo de Malfoy.

La nota de Malfoy, en el diario que le dio a Harry, solo decía: _Quiero contribuir de alguna forma._

El lenguado horneado sabía muy bien, aunque estaba un poco seco, y la ensalada verde estaba crujiente. Harry prestaba poca atención mientras comía, repasando en su mente los contenidos de los archivos que había estado revisando. Había habido varias pistas en el caso acerca de los padres de Malfoy, incluyendo los nombres de varios ex mortífagos.

Ninguna de las pistas había dado resultado. Los sospechosos se habían escondido; los parientes no tenían idea de dónde podían ser encontrados; los amigos daban pistas falsas… Todo era trabajo rutinario de auror, pero en vez de investigar más, parecía que el ministerio simplemente había hecho a un lado el caso. Obviamente, los seguimientos habían sido abandonados. Era frustrante presenciar una mala impartición de justicia, en especial cuando Harry ya había estado teniendo dudas acerca de convertirse en auror.

_¿En qué piensas? _La negra tinta sobre el papel blanco parecía acusadora y Harry se enderezó, sintiéndose culpable. Había estado ignorando a Malfoy, más que nada porque era muy callado y fácil de obviar cuando las ideas de Harry estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. Teddy había engullido su comida y luego se había ido corriendo a su habitación, para jugar con el rompecabezas con el que Hermione lo había mandado a casa.

—En tus padres —admitió Harry—. Para ahora, el ministerio debería haber encontrado algo. Me vuelve loco.

Malfoy bufó y garabateó en la página. _¿Y te sorprende? Según la opinión popular, eran mortífagos y obtuvieron lo que merecían._

—Sí me sorprende, de hecho. La justicia es para todos, no solo para los que el ministerio considera que se la merecen. —La voz de Harry era firme.

Malfoy lo miró, con los labios curveados, de una manera que no era despectiva. Para sorpresa de Harry, la expresión de Malfoy parecía casi… de cariño.

_¿Siempre eres tan soñador?_, escribió. Harry rodó los ojos, pero luego, Malfoy añadió: _Nunca cambies._

Con eso, Malfoy se puso de pie, se despidió de Harry con un saludo algo irónico y salió, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara con desconcierto.

.

Harry dejó a Teddy con Malfoy al día siguiente, algo que no pareció molestar a ninguno de los dos. La vieja varita de Malfoy se había vuelto la más preciada posesión de Teddy, y estaba ocupado haciendo docenas de hechizos que Malfoy le había enseñado, todo desde uno que doblaba su ropa hasta uno que lanzaba burbujas de colores desde la punta de la varita. Teddy había captado los hechizos con una rapidez que hizo que Harry creyera que, en definitiva, el niño iba a quedar en Ravenclaw algún día.

Malfoy se veía más calmado, como si enseñarle a Teddy le hubiera dado algo en qué pensar que no fuera lo que había perdido. Sus ojos grises seguían a Harry a donde fuera que el moreno estuviera, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y que sus ideas cambiaran de dirección; una que no debían seguir.

Harry regresó a la mansión Malfoy y usó el acceso a las protecciones, exclusivo del ministerio, que había encontrado en los archivos que Ron había copiado. Se sintió culpable al hacerlo, dado que no se lo había mencionado a Malfoy, pero quería hablar con los elfos domésticos. Pensó que, tal vez, las criaturas sabían algo que los aurores no se habían molestado en revisar; con frecuencia, los magos pasaban por alto a los elfos, como si no fueran importantes; hasta los aurores que, en la opinión de Harry, debían ser más listos.

Harry se apareció en la casa, para encontrar la cocina vacía y un gran desastre en la barra. Sonrió. Al parecer, Malfoy y Teddy habían estado horneando. Cuando se trataba de limpiar, las habilidades de Kreacher eran esporádicas, por decir mucho. Harry decidió que lidiaría con el desastre más tarde. La sala de estar estaba vacía, así que Harry subió las escaleras.

La puerta de Teddy estaba entreabierta, y Harry estaba a punto de agarrar la perilla cuando la puerta del baño al final del pasillo se abrió, mostrando a Malfoy. Harry se detuvo, con la mano a mitad del camino, y se le quedó mirando, completamente petrificado.

Era obvio que Malfoy acababa de salir de la bañera. Su cabello estaba mojado, oscurecido hasta parecer casi dorado y pegado a su cabeza, excepto por unas cuantas hebras alrededor de sus orejas, que comenzaban a secarse y ondularse en las puntas.

Su torso estaba salpicado de agua. Mientras Harry lo miraba, una de las gotas se liberó y descendió, en un movimiento lento, por el esternón de Malfoy, acelerando mientras se acercaba a su ombligo, antes de desaparecer en la toalla que colgaba (apenas) de las delgadas caderas de Malfoy.

Harry se obligó a alzar la mirada, para encontrarse con los grandes ojos de Malfoy. Trató de hablar, pero sabía que lo que saliera de boca serían sandeces incoherentes. Merlín, lo único que quería era acercarse y lamer cada una de las gotas sobre la piel de Malfoy.

Malfoy dio un paso hacia delante y el movimiento sobresaltó a Harry, rompiendo la extraña quietud entre ambos.

—¿Y Teddy? —dijo Harry, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y luego señaló la puerta cerrada. Articuló la palabra "Durmiendo".

Harry asintió, pero empujó la puerta para abrirla y entró a trompicones al cuarto de Teddy, pues necesitaba calmar su palpitante corazón y acomodar sus ideas. Joder, no podía desear a Malfoy, de entre todas las personas, en especial cuando el hombre estaba ahí para que Harry lo ayudara. Parkinson lo castraría si llegaba a sospechar las ideas de Harry. Y se suponía que la mujer regresaría al día siguiente.

Teddy estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, y Harry acomodó uno de sus mechones, antes de cubrirlo con una cobija ligera. Cuando salió del cuarto, Malfoy ya no estaba; encerrado en su habitación, una vez más. Harry suspiró y fue a limpiar la cocina, contento por tener algo qué hacer, para mantener su mente y sus manos ocupadas, al menos por un tiempo.

.

Harry estaba demasiado agotado como para cocinar esa noche, así que se apareció en el callejón Diagon y compró una variedad de platillos en el nuevo negocio de comida india para llevar, que había abierto junto a la tienda de Fortescue.

Malfoy se veía más apagado de lo usual, empujando su comida por su plato, en vez de comiéndola. Harry le preguntó si le gustaba la comida; Malfoy solo asintió de manera cortante y comió varios bocados.

—¡Me gusta! —exclamó Teddy, ganándose una fugaz sonrisa de parte de Malfoy. El niño parecía estar más lleno de vida después de su siesta, posiblemente tratando de compensar, inconscientemente, el sombrío humor de su primo—. ¿Qué es esta cosa amarilla, tío Harry?

—Mango.

—¡Mango! ¡Me gusta el mango! ¿Te gusta el mango, Draco?

Malfoy asintió y miró a Teddy con cariño.

—¡Prueba un poco! —Teddy se subió a su silla y se inclinó por encima de la mesa, después de tomar un trozo de mango con su tenedor. Por un momento, Harry tuvo una terrible visión de Teddy, resbalándose y enterrándole el tenedor a Malfoy en el ojo, pero el rubio estiró la mano y tomó la muñeca de Teddy, para estabilizarlo, antes de abrir la boca y aceptar la oferta.

Harry miró cómo los labios de Malfoy se cerraban alrededor del metal, e imaginó cómo el sabor dulce y picante del mango con curry explotaba en la lengua de Malfoy. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo sería besarlo. ¿Sentiría solo la fruta, o ese sabor quedaría opacado por el sabor de Malfoy? Harry notó que había pasado mucho desde que había besado a alguien, y apenas podía recordar cómo se sentía. Tal vez eso era por lo que se sentía tan fascinado por su invitado.

Malfoy sacó la lengua y lamió un poco de salsa sobre su labio superior, haciendo que las ideas de Harry se aceleraran una vez más. No, no solo era el hecho de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Harry se sonrojó cuando percibió que Malfoy lo estaba mirando. Apartó la mirada y fijó su atención en su vindaloo (1).

Malfoy lo ayudó a limpiar, mientras Teddy se quedaba en la mesa, inmerso en un libro, Harry lanzó un _Fregotego _a los platos, y Malfoy los guardó manualmente, metiéndolos en orden en sus lugares. Al parecer, ya estaba familiarizado con la cocina de Harry.

Estaban a punto de terminar cuando Malfoy le dio una nota doblada. Harry la tomó y empalideció cuando leyó las palabras. _¿Por qué sigues mirándome?_

Harry dobló y desdobló la nota nerviosamente, rechazando varias respuestas, como "Quiero saber a qué sabes", o "Creo que eres fascinante", o "Tu boca fue hecha para…" Finalmente, se conformó con un tonto:

—Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

Los hermosos labios de Malfoy formaron una expresión seria, y escribió algo antes de arrancar la hoja y dársela. Teddy alzó la mirada por un momento y luego regresó su atención a su libro. Harry leyó la nota. _Puedo no recordar todo, pero sé lo que se siente cuando te miran de la forma en la que has estado mirándome._

Harry pasó saliva y arrugó la nota varias veces, antes de voltearla en sus dedos. Cuando por fin encontró el valor para mirar a Malfoy, vio que algo brillaba en las profundidades de sus grises ojos, algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un momento.

—¿Y cómo… cómo se siente? —susurró Harry, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Teddy no lo escuchara.

Malfoy se acercó un poco, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que las telas de su ropa se rozaran. Harry puso los ojos como platos, fijándolos en los de Malfoy, hasta que la intensidad se volvió algo demasiado difícil de soportar; luego, su mirada bajó a los labios de Malfoy. Cerró los ojos cuando se acercaron lo suficiente como para verse borrosos. El aliento de Malfoy flotó sobre su rostro, y se mezcló con la errática respiración de Harry. Olía a la dulzura del mango, curry y vino rojo. Embriagador y exótico. Harry esperó, con las palmas sudadas y el corazón latiendo, pensando que Malfoy quería besarlo.

Después de un largo momento, sintió cómo Malfoy se hacía para atrás. Harry abrió los ojos, confundido. ¿Qué diablos…? Su decepción fue casi aplastante. ¿Acaso Malfoy había vuelto a las andadas, intentando burlarse de él?

Como si la molestia de Harry hubiera sido una señal, Malfoy dio un paso hacia delante, en vez de hacia atrás. Su pelvis rozó la de Harry, haciendo que éste chocara contra la dura madera de la barra. En el mismo movimiento, los dedos de Malfoy envolvieron una de las muñecas de Harry, como para evitar que huyera, o se acobardara. Harry se preguntó cuál de las dos era, pero la pregunta se disipó cuando el tibio aliento de Malfoy regresó, y esta vez sus labios lo siguieron, presionándose muy ligeramente contra los de Harry.

_Oh, Godric, por fin_, pensó Harry, con una sensación de alivio. Su mano libre se elevó y se enredó en el material de la camiseta de Malfoy, apretándola hasta que sus nudillos le dolieron, determinado a no soltarlo hasta que hubiera explorado el nuevo acontecimiento. A Malfoy no pareció importarle. Demostró su aprobación incrementando la presión de sus labios, y luego abriendo los de Harry con su lengua. El moreno abrió ampliamente y lo dejó entrar.

Varios minutos después, a pesar de que sabía que, tal vez, el besar a Malfoy en la cocina, completamente a la vista de Teddy, no era la cosa más sabia que había hecho, y aun así encontrándose incapaz de parar, Harry apenas contuvo una risa cuando la voz de Teddy atravesó la niebla que se había apoderado de su cerebro.

—¿Se están besando?

Harry apartó su boca de la de Malfoy con esfuerzo, aunque no soltó su agarre de la camisa de Malfoy. Por su parte, los dedos de Malfoy seguían agarrando la muñeca de Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Em, sí, creo que sí, Teddy.

—¡Qué asco! No van a estar haciéndolo todo el tiempo, como la tía Hermione y el tío Ron, ¿verdad? —Teddy se oía asqueado, pero Harry estaba feliz de notar que parecía ser por el beso en sí, y no porque percibiera rareza por el hecho de que eran él y Malfoy los que se estaban besando.

—Em, tal vez…—replicó Harry.

Teddy suspiró con pesadez.

—Bueno, me iré a mi cuarto. Saldré cuando esto de los besos se acabe. Los adultos son tan raros. —Con eso, Teddy se bajó de su silla, rodó por última vez los ojos y se fue.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —preguntó Harry, con la voz rasposa.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy se lo mostró.

.

Se besaron hasta que Harry comenzó a temer que perdería el control. Sus manos estaban apretando la tela de la camisa de Malfoy y sus alientos salían como jadeos irregulares. Sentía su miembro duro y necesitado, pero no se atrevía a dar un paso hacia delante, pues eso haría que Malfoy también lo notara. Quería hacerlo, pero Teddy estaba primero, y entre ellos había muchas cosas que no se habían dicho; muchas cosas que Malfoy no sabía, que no recordaba.

Harry se apartó con renuencia, pero con firmeza. Posó su mano sobre una mejilla de Malfoy y sonrió. Los dedos de Malfoy aún sostenían su otra mano, por la muñeca. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó una vez más, ligeramente, para no dejarse llevar por el ciego placer.

—Despacio —murmuró Harry—. Está, bueno… Teddy.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y Harry sonrió.

—Quiero decir, ahora mismo. Es probable que ahora mismo esté arriba, encantando sus juguetes con los nuevos hechizos que le has enseñado. —Harry mantuvo su tono liviano, sin querer arruinar el momento, y sin querer destruir la precaria y nueva "cosa" que parecía estar surgiendo entre ellos—. ¿Podemos continuar esto más tarde?

Malfoy asintió y soltó su muñeca. Se hizo hacia atrás y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, algo que Harry interpretó como que quería ir a checar a Teddy. Harry asintió y vio cómo Malfoy se giraba y salía de la cocina. Cuando ya no estuvo, Harry se recargó contra la barra, permitiendo que sus conflictivos sentimientos lo invadieran. Por un lado, Merlín, besar a Malfoy… no, _Draco_, había sido increíble.

Y por el otro… Joder. Harry mantuvo ocupado, guardando los últimos platos, mientras repasaba de nuevo la información que había obtenido en la mansión Malfoy. No habría una forma fácil de contárselo a Draco, especialmente ahora.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y se preguntó por qué su vida siempre era así de complicada.

.

Harry le leyó a Teddy, mientras Draco se recostaba a los pies de la cama, con un aspecto hermoso y relajado, vestido con su pijama de seda negra y con los pies descalzos. Sus brazos estaban cruzados bajo su rubia cabeza y miraba el techo mientras escuchaba al moreno leyendo las aventuras del Gato con Botas. Teddy adoraba los cuentos de hadas muggles, y Hermione le había dado varios volúmenes.

La mirada de Harry se desviaba con frecuencia hacia el pedazo de pálida piel, que se veía entre la camiseta y los pantalones del pijama de Draco. Se alegró de saberse los cuentos de hadas casi de memoria; mientras hablaba, permitió que la mitad de su mente fantaseara acerca de a qué sabría el abdomen de Draco.

Teddy permitió que ambos acomodaran su manta alrededor de él y que lo besaran en la frente.

—Buenas noches, tío Harry. Buenas noches, primo Draco.

—Buenas noches, Teddy —dijo Harry, mientras Draco desordenaba el cabello del niño. Caminaron hacia la puerta y Harry la cerró parcialmente, para luego voltear y encontrarse con los brazos llenos de Draco. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y Draco lo empujó contra la pared, besándolo con ansias. Un duro muslo se abrió paso entre las piernas de Harry y el moreno gimió en la boca de Draco, envolviendo su cintura con los brazos para acercarlo aún más.

Después de un largo rato, Harry comenzó a sentir que perdía el control. Se separó del rubio y alzó ambas manos, para tomar la mandíbula de Draco y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Merlín —dijo sin aliento—. No podemos... Hay algo que necesito decirte. No puedo aprovecharme de ti de esta manera.

Draco articuló algo que pareció "mi elección" y meneó las caderas en un movimiento rotatorio. Harry había estado sobre su pierna, por lo que sintió la erección de Draco, dura y pesada, contra la suya. Gimió por la asombrosa sensación de deseo que, de repente, hizo que le fuera difícil respirar. Draco lo besó y la necesidad de oxígeno pareció ser mucho menos importante.

Draco se apartó de repente, pero posó una mano sobre la de Harry y lo jaló hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Harry se tambaleó detrás de él, fuera de equilibrio y vacilante. Entraron a la habitación de Draco y caminaron hacia la cama, donde Draco se tumbó y jaló a Harry, hasta que el moreno quedó sobre él.

La corta pausa había hecho que Harry respirara y que también recobrara algo de sanidad.

—Draco, tengo que...

Aparentemente, Draco no estaba interesado en lo que Harry "tenía que" hacer, a menos que involucrara besarse más. Y posiblemente tocarse, porque rodó hasta quedar sobre Harry y continuó besándolo, justo antes de meter una mano bajo la camisa del moreno.

Al sentir la caliente mano de Draco sobre su piel, la habilidad de Harry de hablar disminuyó. El moreno solo pudo sacar resoplidos sin palabras y repetir el nombre de Draco cual letanía, interrumpido por sus besos cada vez que intentaba hablar. Los dedos de Draco juguetearon con las tetillas de Harry, hasta que se pusieron duras. Harry estaba tan duro y necesitado que tenía miedo de venirse sin que Draco llegara siquiera a tocar su polla.

Afortunadamente, Draco comenzó a bajar en esa dirección. Harry tembló con ansia... y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Primo Draco, el tío Harry no está en su cuarto —dijo Teddy.

Harry se esforzó para hablar, pues tenía la garganta seca.

—Estoy aquí, Teddy —dijo y se incorporó, sintiendo un dolor casi físico cuando la mano de Draco se apartó.

—Oh. Mi varita se cayó al suelo y no puedo encontrarla, porque creo que rodó bajo la cama y tú sabes qué se esconde bajo la cama —dijo Teddy en voz muy baja.

Draco se hizo a un lado y Harry se puso de pie, inseguro. Preguntó:

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con tu varita, cuando se suponía que estabas durmiendo?

—Quería ponerla bajo mi almohada, como Draco lo hacía cuando era pequeño —dijo Teddy.

Harry miró a Draco de reojo; el rubio era apenas visible, excepto por su pálido cabello, que brillaba en la oscuridad.

—¿Te contó eso? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, mientras tomaba la mano de Teddy y lo llevaba de vuelta a su habitación.

—Sí, y quiero ser como él. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la cama de Draco?

—No importa —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Ahora, regresa a la cama. —Harry sacó su varita e invocó la vieja varita de Draco de debajo de la cama, antes de dársela a Teddy—. Ahí está. Ahora, ponla bajo tu almohada y ve a dormir. No hagas hechizos en la oscuridad. Voy a checar tu varita en la mañana, para asegurarme de que no lo hiciste, así que bien podrías solo irte a dormir.

—Está bien. —Teddy se oía derrotado, pero bostezó mientras metía la varita bajo la almohada—. Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Teddy. _De nuevo_. —Desordenó el cabello del niño, lo besó en la mejilla y regresó al cuarto de Draco.

Harry usó su varita para encender la lámpara junto a la cama y se detuvo por un momento para admirar a Draco, que se había tendido sobre la cama, con un aspecto relajado e increíblemente seductor. Sonrió cuando vio a Harry y lo incitó a acercarse con una mano.

Harry caminó hacia delante, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Era difícil de creer que, tan solo hacía unos días, estaba protestando por la presencia de Draco en su casa, y ahora no quería pensar en su partida. Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama, encarándolo, y levantó la mano de Draco para besar su palma. Draco sonrió de lado y Harry imaginó media docena de astutas réplicas. Sintió una punzada y entendió que deseaba que Draco pudiera hablar de nuevo, solo para escuchar palabras diferentes a los insultos que recordaba de su niñez.

Draco trató de jalarlo hacia sí, pero Harry se resistió, poniendo su otra mano sobre el plano abdomen de Draco.

—Fui a la mansión Malfoy hoy —dijo, sin rodeos. Draco se tensó y luego se incorporó, aparentemente sintiendo que Harry no iba a contarle algo que quisiera oír. Sus abdominales se flexionaron bajo la mano de Harry, hasta que el rubio se recargó contra las almohadas y lo miró con recelo. La mano de Harry se deslizó hacia abajo y se posó sobre el muslo de Draco. El moreno lo apretó, de una forma que esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y luego continuó hablando.

—Hablé con algunos de tus elfos domésticos. Esperaba poder encontrar más información acerca de cuando perdiste tus recuerdos. —Harry apretó la mano de Draco con más fuerza—. Draco, no fuiste atacado. Tú mismo te lanzaste un _Obliviate_.

La máscara Malfoy ya estaba en su lugar, así que solo hubo un pequeño cambio en la expresión de Draco. En ese momento, más que en cualquier otro desde que había llegado, se veía como el viejo Malfoy, y Harry entendió que quería al nuevo Draco de nuevo, con desesperación. Sin embargo, el rubio merecía conocer la verdad.

—Dijeron que habías estado deprimido. No estabas comiendo y te la pasabas casi todo el tiempo encerrado en tu cuarto. —Harry sintió una punzada de pena, mezclada con culpa. Draco había perdido a sus padres de una manera horrible, y luego había tenido que vivir, solo, en la escena del crimen, sin alguien que lo cuidara durante su duelo, y sin esperanza de justicia para los responsables. Los elfos domésticos dijeron que se había vuelto loco; la mitad del tiempo, se la había pasado enojándose y haciendo berrinches, y la otra mitad, sentado en un somnoliento estado, mirando las paredes o recostado sobre su cama, tocando la palma de su mano con la varita por horas.

No era tan difícil de entender por qué el rubio había intentado borrar sus recuerdos. Era solo que había funcionado demasiado bien.

—Finalmente, los elfos domésticos te quitaron la varita, sabiendo que probablemente se ganarían un terrible castigo. Te la quitaron y la escondieron, dispuestos a sufrir las consecuencias, para evitar que te lastimaras a ti mismo, más de lo que ya te habías lastimado. —El simple hecho de contarle la historia a Harry había causado que el elfo se lastimara, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de piedra, a pesar de que Harry le había prohibido que se causara daño alguno. Sus palabras pesaban poco con los elfos de Malfoy, y solo la insistencia de Harry, de que Draco no querría regresar a casa y encontrarse con un grupo de elfos inútiles y lastimados, había evitado que todos se castigaran sangrientamente.

Incluso le habían dado la varita de Draco, un largo palo de una madera poco familiar, que el rubio debía haber adquirido algún tiempo después de la guerra.

Draco recargó la cabeza contra la cabecera y cerró los ojos. Después de un momento, soltó la mano de Harry y levantó las piernas hacia su pecho, hasta que pudo abrazarlas, ignorando al moreno.

—Draco...

Los ojos grises se abrieron y miraron a Harry, llenos de fuego y de algo que Harry no podía nombrar. Draco levantó una mano y señaló la puerta, ladeando la barbilla obstinadamente.

Sintiéndose impotente, Harry se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, deseando que hubiera algo más que pudiera decir. Volteó mientras posaba la mano sobre el borde de la puerta.

—Mira, probablemente no te sirva de mucho consuelo, pero no te culpo por hacerlo. Después de la guerra, pensé en lanzarme un _Obliviate_ algunas veces. Y, si te sirve de algo, sé que no estuve ahí para ti antes, y lo siento mucho, pero ahora estoy aquí. _Ahora_ estoy aquí para ti, Draco.

No hubo movimiento o sonido de parte del rubio, así que Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, murmurando un "buenas noches" y se fue a su propia habitación, donde se arrojó sobre la cama y miró el techo.

—Bien hecho, Harry —dijo entre dientes—. Muy bien hecho.

_Continuará…_

* * *

(1) El vindaloo es un platillo de carne de cerdo, cordero o pollo, marinada en una salsa hecha con una variedad de especias, mezcladas en vinagre.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Es posible que para el siguiente capítulo me tarde un poco más, porque está más extenso… Creo que es el más largo. Ah, y tiene unas cosas bastante interesantes, así que espérenlo con ansias…

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Uff! Hola de nuevo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. En lo personal, este me gusta bastante…

Gracias a ILSly, toxica666, BellatrixieLestrange, Adriana11, Comodin, Zywia, Maeliza Malfoy, Waaleej, my dilema, sailor mercury o neptune, yilam, Aeren76 y 3 "Guests".

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Parte Seis**

Harry acababa de quitarse los pantalones de mezclilla y ponerse la camiseta verde de su pijama, cuando escuchó que su puerta crujía. Le sorprendió ver a Draco en la entrada, con su diario y una pluma en la mano.

—Hola —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Adelante.

Draco entró y se subió a la cama de Harry, para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de ella, así como lo había hecho en la cama de Teddy durante la historia. Comenzó a escribir, así que Harry terminó de vestirse, metiendo los pies en los pantalones del pijama y subiéndoselos. Sintió una oleada de placer cuando Draco dejó de escribir por un momento, para que sus ojos se desviaran hacia Harry y poder ver el proceso. Tan pronto como Harry se movió para subirse a la cama, la pluma volvió a moverse.

Harry se sentó con cuidado, para no mover la cama y arruinar el escrito de Draco. Acomodó las almohadas atrás de su espalda, inseguro de lo que Draco quería.

Draco le dio el libro. _¿Por qué me lanzaría un _Obliviate_? ¿Qué fue tan terrible como para que prefiriera vivir así que recordar? _Harry alzó la cabeza para mirar a Draco, que estaba señalándose, con los ojos encendidos.

—Me temo que muchas cosas —respondió Harry con honestidad—. ¿Recuerdas algo acerca de la guerra?

Le regresó el diario. Draco escribió: _A veces creo que sí, pero son solo imágenes. Muy poco tiene sentido. Recuerdo a gente usando máscaras. Y a un horrible mago con la cara desfigurada. Una enorme serpiente en mi casa. Y gritos. Recuerdo muchos gritos._

Harry pasó saliva cuando leyó las palabras. Él también recordaba muchos gritos. Alguien siempre estaba gritando.

_Cuéntame_, escribió Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estás mejor sin recordarlo. _Yo _no quiero recordar. Las cosas que hicimos... Las cosas que nos forzaron a hacer... Nadie debería tener que pasar por eso, Draco, en especial unos niños. Nosotros solo éramos niños. —Diciendo las palabras en voz alta, Harry supo que nunca había analizado por completo que Voldemort había vivido en la casa de Draco. En su casa. El horror debió haber sido indescriptible.

Draco estiró la mano, enojado, para tomar el libro, pero Harry lo apartó de su alcance por un momento.

—No, escúchame. No necesitas saberlo. Si tienes curiosidad, te conseguiremos un libro. Se escribieron docenas después de la guerra. Y, si después de todo, aún quieres recordar, entonces te contaré lo que pueda.

Dejó que Draco tomara el diario. _Estuve en el lado equivocado, ¿no es verdad? ¿Peleé contra ti? ¿Qué tipo de atrocidades cometí?_

Las emociones marcaban las finas facciones de Draco y Harry deseó poder romper el libro, quitarle la pluma y dejarlo en silencio. Mantenerlo ahí. Pero eso sería puramente egoísta.

—Sí. Estabas en el lado equivocado. Pero no lo estabas de corazón.

Draco miró la página en blanco por un largo rato, antes de escribir. _¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?_

Harry se acercó más, hasta que pudo estirar la mano y alzar la barbilla de Draco, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy seguro. Te ordenaron matar a... alguien. Te lo ordenaron y no pudiste hacerlo. Lo sé, porque estuve ahí. Hiciste algunas cosas estúpidas pero, ¿atrocidades? No que yo sepa. No eres malvado, Draco. Incluso cuando creía que eras un idiota, sabía que eso era cierto.

Una vaga sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Draco, desapareciendo al instante. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó contra la mano de Harry por un momento. Antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, el rubio se hizo hacia atrás y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

_¿Siempre fui horrible? ¿Tienes algún recuerdo bueno de mí? Recuerdo a alguien llamado Blaise, pero solo lo recuerdo sentado en la cama junto a la mía._

La frustración de Draco era tangible y Harry sintió que mucha de ella provenía de la ira hacia sí mismo, por haber eliminado lo bueno con lo malo.

—Ven aquí —dijo Harry y se movió hacia atrás para recargarse contra las almohadas. Movió sus dedos para instarlo a acercarse—. Te contaré lo que recuerdo.

Draco puso el libro a un lado y gateó hasta que quedó acurrucado contra el costado de Harry. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

Harry lo rodeó con un brazo y comenzó a hablar, tratando de recordar momentos acerca de cuando Draco era niño, recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts con sus dos robustos seguidores, apoyándose en Pansy y Blaise y, generalmente, siendo un completo idiota. Darle un giro positivo a sus recuerdos fue más fácil de lo esperado y, si inventó una que otra cosa, bueno, podía ser la culpa de su propia memoria imperfecta.

.

Harry se despertó con el rostro cubierto por rubio cabello y con los brazos llenos de un cuerpo tibio y duro. Después de un momento de sorpresa, decidió que podía acostumbrarse a tal cosa muy rápidamente. El cabello de Draco era suave, incluso las partes que le hacían cosquillas en sus labios, y olía maravilloso.

Harry estaba abrazándolo por la espalda y el increíble trasero de Draco encajaba perfectamente en el hueco de las caderas de Harry; una idea que no se atrevió a seguir más, dada su posición actual. Alzó la cabeza para checar la hora. Por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, asumió que Teddy estaría de pie pronto, buscando su desayuno.

El moreno se desenredó de Draco, el cual solo se movió un poco, antes de acurrucarse contra las almohadas con un suspiro. Harry lo cubrió con las cobijas; recordó haberlas invocado en algún momento después de que Draco cayera dormido en sus brazos; depositó un suave beso en su mejilla antes de ir abajo.

Apenas acababa de terminar de cocinar un trozo de tocino cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta. Esperó un momento para ver si su impredecible elfo iba a abrir, pero después de que hubo un segundo golpe, retiró la sartén del fuego y fue a abrir la puerta.

La imagen de Pansy Parkinson hizo que algo se sacudiera en el fondo de su estómago.

—Potter —dijo, una vez que sus ojos lo repasaran, mirando su atuendo y su apariencia desaliñada—. Suponía que eras de los que se levantan temprano.

—Solo cuando es necesario —dijo y, renuentemente, se hizo a un lado a modo de invitación muda.

La mujer entró y se quitó la voluminosa capa con gorro, que escurría por la llovizna que llenaba el aire afuera. Harry cerró la puerta e hizo una nota mental de no dejar que Teddy jugara en el jardín más tarde sin una chaqueta.

—¿Draco sigue aquí, o lo mandaste a algún otro lado?

—Está aquí —replicó Harry.

—Bien. Sé que lo más probable es que no esté despierto a esta hora, pero tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde y prefiero llevármelo más temprano que tarde. Sé que es probable que estés ansioso de que me lo lleve de aquí.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de té? —preguntó Harry, para posponer lo inevitable.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero asintió y dejó su capa en el perchero, antes de seguirlo a la cocina.

—Hay tocino. Puedo hacer huevos, si quieres.

—Eres muy doméstico, Potter. —Parkinson sonaba divertida pero, afortunadamente, no maliciosa. Aun así, era imposible no sentirse molesto por su mera presencia.

El hombre se mordió la lengua y se encogió de hombros, antes de servir agua de la caliente tetera en una de sus tazas más feas.

—Tocino y pan tostado estaría bien —cedió la mujer (1).

Harry levitó el plato de tocino hacia la mesa, junto con su taza de té, y luego usó un controlado _Incendio _en dos piezas de pan, para tostarlas. Admiró el dorado color mientras las ponía sobre otro plato y se las llevaba a la mujer. Le había tomado años de práctica para perfeccionar su técnica para hacer pan tostado. Parkinson se lo reconoció con solo una ceja levantada.

—Creo que me iré a vestir —dijo Harry, después de asegurarse de que la mantequilla y una variedad de mermeladas estuvieran a la mano.

Se volteó para salir y casi chocó con Draco, que lo sostuvo en su lugar agarrándolo de los hombros.

—Draco —dijo Harry, casi sin aliento—. Hola.

Para su sorpresa, Draco lo envolvió con los brazos en un cálido abrazo y besó el lado de su cuello. Harry sintió cómo comenzaba a sonrojarse, empezando por algún lugar cerca de sus dedos de los pies. No obstante, también apretó a Draco.

—Em... Pansy está aquí —murmuró Harry y soltó a Draco, para girar y ver que la mujer los estaba viendo con la boca abierta. El pan colgaba de sus dedos, goteando mermelada de frambuesa sobre el plato.

Draco levantó una mano en su dirección; con la otra, aun tocando el hombro de Harry.

—Potter, más te vale que tengas una jodidamente buena explicación para esto —dijo, con la voz dura cual metal.

Ignorante de la tensión, Draco apretó su hombro. Se apartó de Harry y caminó hacia la barra para prepararse una taza de té.

—Me gustaría que Draco se quedara —espetó Harry, con la mirada fija en el rubio, que se giró y lo miró con sorpresa, para luego sonreírle de una forma que le derritió el corazón. _Merlín, estoy completamente jodido_, pensó Harry. Parkinson confirmó sus palabras.

—Apuesto que sí —dijo bruscamente—. ¡No puedo creer que tú, de entre todas las personas, Potter, te aprovecharas de él así!

Harry dio un grito ahogado.

—¡No lo hice!

Pansy estaba de pie, con la varita en ristre.

—¡Pensé que serías lo suficientemente maduro como para olvidar nuestros días en la escuela! ¿Es éste algún retorcido tipo de venganza?

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Harry, mirando con preocupación a Draco, que los estaba mirando con una taza vacía en la mano—. ¡En verdad me gusta!

—¿Te gusta? —La voz de Parkinson estaba llena de desprecio.

—Tú misma lo dijiste. Ahora es diferente. Y ya te dije que quiero que se quede.

Draco puso la taza sobre la mesa enérgicamente y se cruzó de brazos, fulminando a ambos con la mirada. Harry comprendió que habían estado hablando de él como si no estuviera en el cuarto. Harry lo miró a modo de disculpa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Draco? —preguntó Parkinson—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo o quieres quedarte aquí con Potter?

Harry descubrió que estaba conteniendo el aliento, esperando la respuesta de Draco. El rubio cambió su expresión, frunciendo el ceño, y miró a Harry con expectación. Harry entendió que el diario de Draco debía seguir sobre la cama del moreno.

—¡_Accio _diario y pluma de Draco! —gritó, después de sacar su varita y señalar hacia la puerta. Un momento después, los objetos volaron hacia la mano de Harry.

—El libro de Draco casi me pega en la cabeza, tío Harry —se quejó Teddy, de pie en la puerta con su pijama verde. Harry frunció el ceño al verlo; podía jurar que el pijama era azul.

—Lo siento, Teddy. No pensé que estuvieras despierto.

—El olor a tocino me despertó. Y luego, los gritos.

—No estábamos gritando, Teddy. ¿Recuerdas a la señorita Parkinson? Por favor, siéntate y te prepararé el desayuno.

Teddy se aferró a la pierna de Harry por un momento, miró a Parkinson de manera desconfiada y luego corrió para arrojarse sobre Draco.

—¿Vino para llevarte lejos? ¡No te vayas! —gritó. Draco palmeó su cabello verde oscuro y se arrodilló para darle un abrazo.

Harry caminó con rapidez hacia Draco y le dio el diario, esperando convencerlo de quedarse por la mirada en sus ojos, pero Draco mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el libro mientras lo tomaba de la mano del moreno.

Derrotado, Harry hizo más pan tostado. Draco instó a Teddy a que se sentara con un empujón gentil y luego escribió en su diario. Se lo dio a Parkinson, la cual bufó desdeñosamente. El sonido hizo que Harry volteara y la mirara.

—Quiere quedarse —dijo y se puso de pie. Teddy celebró y Harry sonrió, a pesar de que Draco aún se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Incluso si Draco solo se quedaba por Teddy, lo importante era que no se iría. Parkinson se acercó y se inclinó hacia Harry, y habló solo para que el moreno la escuchara—. Si lo lastimas de algún modo, te destriparé. ¿Entendido?

Harry pasó saliva y asintió. Merlín, los Slytherins podían ser tenebrosos si lo deseaban. En especial mujeres Slytherin.

Se apartó y caminó hacia Draco, que estaba sentado junto a Teddy. Parkinson besó a Draco en la mejilla.

—Si necesitas algo, Draco, lo que sea, tienes mi dirección. Esperaré tu lechuza. —Miró a Harry significativamente.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada y no se molestó en acompañarla a la puerta.

**Parte Siete**

_¿A qué se refería con olvidar nuestros días en la escuela? ¿Venganza por qué?_

Harry miró las palabras en la página blanca y consideró arrugarla con el puño. Maldita Pansy Parkinson. De todas formas, Harry le habría dicho todo a Draco, en su momento.

_¿Antes o después de que follaras con él?_, preguntó el subconsciente de Harry, con la insidiosa voz de Parkinson.

—Sabes que no nos llevábamos bien en la escuela —dijo Harry, sintiéndose avergonzado por dentro.

Draco asintió de manera cortante.

—Bueno... Puede que hayamos intentado matarnos una o dos veces —dijo Harry.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y escribió furiosamente. _Eso es irse muy lejos de "no llevarse bien"._

Harry retorció los dedos, con la necesidad de jalarse el cabello por la frustración. Miró a Teddy, que estaba cerca de ellos en el suelo, construyendo una casa con naipes explosivos. A veces podía construir de uno a cuatro niveles, antes de que estallara. Estaba ignorando la discusión unilateral.

—¡No era precisamente premeditado! Solo reaccionábamos a las circunstancias fuera de nuestro control. Ambos éramos propensos a reaccionar antes de pensar bien las cosas. Somos más parecidos de lo que habría admitido en ese entonces. Supongo que tenía que crecer para verlo. Para verte.

La pluma de Draco pendía sobre el papel, pero no lo tocó. Parecía estar esperando. Harry continuó hablando, temiendo sonar como un idiota, pero determinado a hacer que Draco entendiera.

—Mira, a pesar de lo que Parkinson piense, no estoy fingiendo que me gustas debido a una retorcida necesidad de venganza. Puede irte cuando lo desees. Ya te dije que no quiero que te vayas, así que cree lo que quieras. Voy a buscar a los asesinos de tus padres, estés aquí o no. ¡Y no para hacer que te sientes en deuda conmigo, sino porque debo hacer lo correcto!

Teddy miró a Harry cuando su voz subió de volumen, pero su casa escogió ese momento para explotar, mandando a volar todas las cartas. Teddy chilló de placer y aplaudió, antes de juntarlas en un montón y comenzar de nuevo.

Draco se inclinó sobre su diario de nuevo y Harry esperó, nerviosamente, hasta que Draco se lo ofreció.

_De acuerdo. Te ves lindo cuando te alteras._

El alivio de Harry era casi tangible. Para su mortificación, sintió cómo las lágrimas se formaban en sus párpados por el comentario, y parpadeó varias veces para despejarlos, antes de poder ver a Draco a los ojos. Vio algo que parecía cariño en las grises profundidades y no se molestó en evitar correr hacia los brazos de Draco.

—Por favor, no te vayas —murmuró Harry—. No sé qué es lo que hay entre nosotros, pero no estoy listo para dejarlo ir antes de descubrirlo.

Los brazos de Draco se apretaron y repasó el cuello de Harry con sus labios.

—¡Sí! ¡No más peleas! —dijo Teddy ruidosamente—. ¿Ahora podemos ir a volar?

Harry rio y enterró una de sus manos en el suave cabello de Draco.

—Teddy, está lloviendo.

Teddy hizo un puchero.

—Tal vez no en la casa de la abuela.

—Merlín —dijo Harry entre dientes—. Si no lo mandan a Ravenclaw estaré impactado.

Draco se apartó, dio un paso hacia atrás y escribió con rapidez. _Probablemente tampoco esté lloviendo en Wiltshire. Recuerdo dónde guardábamos las escobas, y no necesitamos preocuparnos por los muggles._

Harry frunció el ceño, sin sentirse ansioso de regresar a la mansión tan pronto, después de su visita del día anterior, pero si se quedaban afuera... Al final, el ansia de estar en el aire fue mucha como para resistirse.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, rindiéndose ante los ojos de cachorro de Teddy y su cabello negro oscuro—. Ve por ropa adecuada, incluyendo una chaqueta con gorro, en caso de que esté lloviendo.

Teddy subió las escaleras brincando y chillando felizmente.

Harry le sonrió a Draco y dijo:

—Vuelvo en un momento. Puede que yo también necesite una chaqueta. —Harry fue a su habitación, se puso una chaqueta roja Gryffindor y tomó la varita que los elfos de Draco le habían dado. Regresó a la sala de estar y se la dio a Draco.

—Puede que necesites esto para aparecerte —dijo Harry. Afortunadamente, había algunas áreas de la magia que no requerían usar la voz.

Draco la tomó y la acarició con los dedos, antes de articular un "Gracias".

Harry asintió y casi cayó al suelo cuando Teddy regresó y se arrojó hacia ambos.

—¡Estoy listo! ¡El listo Teddy, ese soy yo! ¡Listo, listo, listo!

Harry rio.

—Muy bien, Teddy. Draco, tú ve primero y yo te seguiré con Teddy. ¿Nos vemos cerca de los escalones principales de la mansión? —Solo la casa estaba protegida, según sabía Harry. Los terrenos eran accesibles a cualquiera persona. Probablemente la casa habría sido dejada abierta, de no ser por el hecho de que era una escena del crimen.

Draco inclinó su cabeza, alzó su varita y se desapareció. Harry acercó a Teddy y lo siguió.

.

Se aparecieron enfrente de la entrada de la mansión y los ojos de Harry repasaron a Draco, asegurándose de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. Draco alzó una ceja y le sonrió de manera sardónica. Inclinó la cabeza y los dirigió hacia el costado de la casa.

El cielo estaba nublado, pero no estaba lloviendo, para deleite de Teddy. Draco los dirigió a través de un meticuloso jardín, obviamente mantenido por los elfos domésticos, algo que Harry pensó que era interesante. Siempre había asumido que los elfos solo se dedicaban a sus responsabilidades en la casa y no en los jardines. Supuso que también cuidaban los jardines de Hogwarts.

Había rosas por todos lados y su fragancia llenaba el aire de perfume. También había abejas. Teddy iba detrás, lanzando encantamientos aturdidores a los desventurados insectos.

—Recuérdame agradecerte por enseñarle eso —dijo Harry secamente.

Draco solo sonrió.

El "cobertizo de escobas" de los Malfoy era más como una casa separada. El edificio de mármol blanco estaba en el borde del jardín y era más grande que el piso de abajo de los Dursley. Draco agitó su varita con aspecto concentrado. Harry no se perdió el alivio que vio en su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió, obviamente obediente a su encantamiento no verbal.

Draco los instó a que entraran. Varias escobas cubrían las paredes, descansando en soportes dorados dentro de nichos poco profundos. Draco caminó a la primera y tocó la madera por un momento, antes de inclinar la cabeza. Hizo lo mismo con la segunda y Harry entendió que debían haber pertenecido a Lucius y Narcissa. Pasó saliva y agarró la mano de Teddy, para evitar que corriera por el cuarto. Draco se merecía un momento: aún no había erradicado todos los recuerdos de sus padres.

Una vez que pareció recuperar su compostura, Draco soltó la segunda escoba, con un último toque prolongado y marchó, resueltamente, hacia la tercera. La retiró de su soporte y se la arrojó a Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Harry la atrapó y admiró la suave madera oscura por un momento. Era una Nebula III, que habían salido hacía apenas unos cuantos años. Harry tenía una Nebula I, la cual parecía anticuada comparada con la belleza entre sus manos.

Draco se arrodilló al nivel de Teddy para darle una escoba más pequeña y ligera. Era de tamaño infantil y Harry entendió, con una descarga de emoción, que debía haber sido la primera escoba de Draco. Teddy la apretó contra su pecho, con los ojos como platos mientras miraba a Draco, que tocó su pecho con sus dedos, luego tocó el pecho de Teddy y, después tocó la escoba.

—¿Me la estás regalando? —preguntó Teddy, con un susurro alto.

Draco asintió y sonrió ampliamente. Miró a Harry, el cual no pudo respirar por un momento. Draco solo se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Garabateó una nota rápida y se la dio a Harry, mientras pasaba a un lado, dirigiéndose hacia la escoba de Lucius.

_Nunca voy a necesitarla._

Harry arrugó el papel, perturbado por el carácter definitivo y la implicación.

Teddy corrió hacia Draco y lo rodeó con los brazos en un exuberante abrazo, haciendo que Draco hiciera una mueca cuando el mango de la escoba, que Teddy aún sostenía, se enterró en su costado.

—¡Gracias, primo Draco!

Draco revolvió su cabello y Teddy corrió afuera.

—¡Todavía no te subas a esa escoba, jovencito! —dijo Harry en voz alta, amenazadoramente. Caminó hacia Draco, rodeó su cuello con una mano y lo jaló para darle un apasionado beso—. Gracias —dijo Harry cuando se hizo hacia atrás, esperando que Draco entendiera.

Un dulce rubor cubrió las mejillas de Draco, pero el hombre solo asintió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Harry, antes de enfocar su mirada en la puerta.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Probablemente ya esté en el aire.

Con eso, levantó la Nebula y salió del cobertizo... Directo hacia una pesadilla.

Teddy forcejeaba en el agarre de un hombre alto y delgado, cuya varita estaba firmemente sostenida contra su garganta. El cabello del niño se había puesto color negro y su nueva escoba estaba en el suelo, a sus pies. Harry sintió como si una fría mano estuviera apretándole el corazón.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si no es otro más que Harry Potter —dijo el hombre, arrastrando las palabras.

Los ojos de Harry se desviaron de Teddy lo suficiente como para mirar el claro y checar sus posibilidades de salir bien librados.

—Travers —dijo Harry, sin poder reconocer a los otros tres hombres. Pensó en gritarle a Draco para advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde. Los pasos se oyeron detrás de él y, luego, una suave inhalación le indicó que Draco había salido del cobertizo.

—Y Draco Malfoy —dijo Travers—. Justo a quien veníamos a visitar.

Inconscientemente, Harry dio un paso hacia un lado, protegiendo a Draco de los asesinos de sus padres. La varita de Travers se enterró en el cuello de Teddy y el niño hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Hey, hey, Potter. Nada de movimientos repentinos. No queremos que el niño salga lastimado, ¿verdad? —El cabello espeso y gris de Travers se movió cuando movió su cabeza—. O muerto. Ahora, saca tu varita lentamente y arrójala para acá.

Harry murmuró el hechizo que soltaba su varita del soporte que llevaba en su antebrazo. Era de uso rutinario para los aurores y los aurores en entrenamiento. Vaciló por un momento, sosteniéndola, sabiendo que, posiblemente, podría detener a tres de los hombres. Pero, ¿cuatro?

Teddy gritó cuando la mano de Travers lo jaló del cabello.

—¡Arrójala, Potter!

Harry arrojó su varita, que cayó entre él y Travers.

—Tú también, Malfoy —dijo Travers bruscamente.

—No tiene varita —gruñó Harry—. No puede hablar.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no puede hablar?

—Es verdad, Lionel —dijo uno de los hombres—. Lo leí en _El Profeta_.

—¿En serio? —replicó Travers—. Bueno, eso es bastante interesante, ¿no es así?

—Suelta al niño —dijo Harry—. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Todo lo contrario, Potter. Así me aseguraré de que te comportarás bien. Ahora, hazte a un lado. Tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que tratar con Malfoy.

La mano de Harry apretó el mango de la escoba y dio un paso a un lado, esperando que Draco pudiera perdonarlo. Al mismo momento, dirigió la escoba hacia abajo, la montó y arremetió contra Travers.

Sosteniéndose con los muslos, Harry se preparó, mientras la punta de su escoba chocaba con el esternón de Travers, deteniendo su chillido a la mitad. La mano izquierda de Harry levantó a Teddy y el moreno sostuvo fuertemente al niño, mientras elevaba la escoba en zigzag, esquivando los hechizos que le mandaban, más por instinto que porque lo planeara.

Algo golpeó la pantorrilla izquierda de Harry e hizo que su escoba girara. El agarre de Harry se aflojó y Teddy gritó solo una vez, antes de que sus pequeñas manos se aferraran fuertemente a la cintura de Harry. El moreno ignoró el dolor en su pierna, enderezó la escoba y acomodó a Teddy, para que quedara sentado frente a él. Para entonces, estaban sobre los árboles y fuera del alcance de los magos. Harry voló bajo, sobre el cuidado jardín de Malfoy, para luego descender en el centro de un grupo de árboles frutales, bordeados por madera de boj.

Puso a Teddy sobre el suelo y lo agarró del hombro.

—Encuentra un lugar para esconderte, Teddy, y no salgas hasta que yo te llame. Tengo que regresar y ayudar a Draco. No entres a la casa; no sé si hay más de ellos adentro. Encuentra un lugar de hierba espesa y escóndete, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy se veía asustado, pero solo asintió valerosamente. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, montó su escoba y regresó hacia Draco.

Harry voló de vuelta tan rápido como la escoba podía ir, esperando que, al regresar, no se encontrara con un claro desierto y el cuerpo de Draco, hecho un ovillo, tirado sobre la tierra. La culpa comenzaba a carcomerlo por haberlo dejado, a pesar de que sabía que llevar a Teddy a un lugar más seguro era más importante, y que Draco estaría de acuerdo con él.

Harry se sintió indescriptiblemente aliviado cuando vio a los cuatro hombres, apretujados, enfrente del cobertizo de escobas. Draco debía haber regresado adentro cuando Harry provocó una distracción. Dos de los hombres estaban lanzando maldiciones a la puerta, la cual retumbaba por el impacto. Pronto caería y los hombres podrían entrar, y Draco estaría indefenso ante ellos.

Harry revisó el terreno con la mirada, pero Travers o uno de los otros debía haber tomado su varita. Tendría que adquirir otra. Se pegó a la escoba y se impulsó hacia delante. Travers y un hombre con barba se hallaban detrás de los hombres que estaban lanzando maldiciones hacia la puerta. El hombre con barba giró y vio que Harry se aproximaba. Gritó y alzó su varita; justo cuando el puño de Harry salió volando y chocó con su mandíbula, impulsado por la fuerza de su escoba a toda velocidad. Harry vio cómo el hombre giraba y caía, mientras se movía bruscamente, esperando lanzar la escoba hacia Travers, pero el mortífago dio un salto hacia atrás. El hombro de Harry solo lo rozó cuando pasó a su lado.

Los gritos lo siguieron mientras se elevaba con la escoba, girándola para esquivar la ráfaga de hechizos que le mandaban. Obviamente, no estaban acostumbrados a apuntar a un objetivo en movimiento; ningún hechizo alcanzó a darle y Harry voló por encima del cobertizo de paredes de mármol.

Descendió por el otro lado, rodeó el edificio y regresó hacia donde estaban los hombres, volando tan bajo que sus rodillas casi rozaban la grava. El hombre al que había golpeado estaba en el suelo, pero los otros tres revisaban frenéticamente el cielo, buscándolo. El par enfrente de la puerta estaba más cerca, así que Harry se dirigió directo a ellos. El que estaba más cerca de él casi dio la media vuelta y no pareció notar que Harry se aproximaba, hasta que la punta de la escoba tocó su caja torácica, haciendo que chocara contra su compañero. Ambos hombres cayeron.

Desafortunadamente, el impacto le quitó la escoba de sus manos y Harry salió volando por el aire, hasta aterrizar en la grava y rodar. El golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones y le mandó una ola de dolor desde el hombro. Se puso de pie con dificultad, jadeando para tomar aire, atento a cualquier peligro.

Se lanzó a un lado justo cuando Travers le lanzó un hechizo. La grava saltó en la tierra a sus pies. Harry alcanzó a ver una varita, que había sido tirada por uno de los hombres que había tirado. Uno parecía estar desmayado, pero el otro estaba de rodillas, tratando de ponerse de pie. La varita estaba más cerca de él que de Harry.

—¡Maldito seas, Potter! ¡Ríndete! ¡Es Malfoy al que queremos! —gritó Travers. Otro rayo de luz brotó de su varita y Harry lo esquivó, aunque rozó su cabello mientras pasaba por encima de su cabeza.

Harry estaba a punto de lanzarse por la varita caída cuando se oyó una voz.

—¡Ha-Ray! —Esperando otra amenaza, Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Draco, abrazando el lado del mausoleo de escobas. Harry se agachó y rodó para esquivar otro hechizo, pero Draco parecía satisfecho de tener su atención. Le lanzó algo que giró con rapidez en la dirección de Harry y el moreno lo tomó en el aire... ¡la varita de Draco!

Con una oleada de orgullo y un gruñido vengativo, Harry se giró y mandó una rápida sucesión de hechizos, directo a los dos hombres que aún estaban de pie. La _Incárcero _golpeó al hombre que había estado tratando de ponerse de pie y un _Expelliarmus _mandó volando la varita de Travers hacia un arbusto. Trató de correr por ella, pero un encantamiento aturdidor lo tumbó sobre la grava.

Harry se enderezó, gimiendo por el dolor de su pantorrilla. Se sentía como si tuviera algo cortado y temía revisarlo. En vez de eso, se giró para ver a Draco y sonreírle. El hombre estaba saliendo de detrás del edificio. Repasó el lugar con la mirada y luego alzó las manos, para aplaudir lánguidamente.

Harry rio, más con alivio que con diversión. Cojeó hasta llegar a Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndolo por un largo rato antes de hacerse hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Me hablaste.

Draco asintió y pasó saliva.

—Ha... ray —dijo. Su voz era áspera y baja, pero audible. Suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo—. Harry. —Sonó como un suspiro y, aun así, podía haber sido el sonido más encantador que Harry había escuchado en su vida. Sonrió y dejó que su frente se recargara contra la de Draco, mientras rodeaba su cuello con la mano.

Harry estaba a punto de acomodar su cabeza para besarlo cuando escucharon que alguien gritaba "¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!". El moreno miró hacia el otro lado del claro cuando un haz rojo de energía pasó por encima de su cabeza. El mago que había recibido el impacto estaba flotando, moviendo los brazos para equilibrarse. Más lejos de él, Teddy Lupin estaba parado en el camino, agarrando firmemente la vieja varita de Draco con su pequeño puño.

Harry se encargó, con presteza, de atar al hombre; al que le había dado un puñetazo y el que, según él, estaba desmayado. Entretanto, Draco corrió hacia Teddy para cargarlo y abrazarlo. Harry no se arriesgó y los ató a todos con cuerdas mágicas; luego, le mandó un _patronus _a Kingsley. Solo entonces corrió hacia donde estaban Teddy y Draco y los abrazó a ambos.

—¡Teddy! ¡Estuviste excelente!

—¿Lo hice bien? Traté de detener al hombre malo y recordé lo que Draco me enseñó.

—Claro que detuviste al hombre malo: evitaste que nos lastimara. Estuviste increíble, Teddy. —Harry plantó un beso firme en la frente del niño y luego se inclinó para plantar otro beso, más gentilmente, en los labios de Draco—. Y también Draco.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y Draco bajó a Teddy al suelo. El moreno le devolvió la varita a Draco. Había acomodado la suya en el soporte de la muñeca, y había reunido las de los hombres caídos. Harry tenía una docena de preguntas que quería hacerle a Draco, pero eso tendría que esperar.

—Los aurores estarán aquí pronto. Draco, ¿puedes llevar a Teddy a casa? Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a sus atacantes. Uno estaba quejándose y otro estaba hablando entre dientes, mientras intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas, pero ninguno iba a escapar. Finalmente, Draco asintió.

El rubio levantó la varita, tomó la mano de Teddy con fuerza y se desapareció.

_Continuará..._

* * *

(1) Como dato curioso, la primera vez que leí "tostadas" en los libros y una que otra traducción, me sentí un poco confundido, hasta que después lo comprendí. Las tostadas que yo conozco (y amo) son las tortillas fritas. Me parece que son de lo más común en México, no sé en otros países. Es por eso que le puse "pan tostado". :D

* * *

**Notas finales:**

OMG, ya solo queda un capítulo. Gracias por leer…

Hasta la próxima,

**Adigium21**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas del traductor:**

¡Oh, sí! El último capítulo de esta linda historia…

Gracias a proserpinah, Lily Dangerous Black, Murder Alchemist, Zywia, Maeliza Malfoy, Keira Potter, Comodin, Waaleej, ILSly, Alba marina, Allie Danger, Anne Sie y 5 guests…

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Parte Ocho**

Harry iba a llegar tarde a casa. Había habido papeleo, preguntas y Veritaserum. No para Harry, sino para Travers y sus secuaces. A esto, le siguieron más preguntas. Harry tuvo que explicar por qué había estado en la mansión, por qué estaba con Draco Malfoy y luego tuvo que contar el ataque varias veces, para calmar a Kingsley.

Afortunadamente, Travers admitió haber matado a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, así como haber hecho un plan para matar a Draco una vez que hubiera alcanzado lo que esperaba. La casa estaba oscura, así que Harry salió de su habitación y cruzó el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Teddy. El niño estaba durmiendo pacíficamente con la vieja varita de Draco, apretada ligeramente en su mano.

Harry le quitó la varita y la puso bajo la almohada del niño, antes de acomodar las cobijas sobre su hombro y besar su suave mejilla. Luego, salió de la habitación. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la de la habitación de Draco se abrió.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un momento y luego caminaron hacia los brazos del otro, en un movimiento simultáneo. Harry lo apretó con fuerza y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, antes de darle un beso suave en el cuello.

—Draco —dijo.

Draco apretó su abrazo.

—Vamos —dijo Harry—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Draco se apartó y lo miró con sospecha, pero Harry sonrió y añadió.

—Esta no será la última plática, lo prometo. —Entrelazó una mano con la del rubio y lo llevó a su propia habitación. Lo soltó para desabotonarse la túnica; había tomado una de un auror en entrenamiento en el ministerio, para verse más oficial. Draco se subió a la cama y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, para mirarlo.

Harry habló mientras se desvestía.

—Travers y los otros admitieron haber matado a tus padres —dijo sin rodeos—. Pasarán un tiempo en Azkabán, hasta sus juicios y, probablemente, después de eso pasarán mucho más tiempo. —Draco puso las manos en puño, pero no dio otra señal de que las noticias le afectaran—. ¿Sabes qué estaban buscando, al regresar a la mansión?

Draco negó con la cabeza y Harry asintió, mientras se retiraba la túnica y la arrojaba hacia la silla de su escritorio. Falló por un poco y la prenda cayó al suelo. Draco rodó los ojos sardónicamente y Harry sonrió, antes de calmarse.

—Al parecer, Travers quería volverse el siguiente Señor Oscuro, con la ayuda de tu padre. O sea, con la ayuda de la fortuna Malfoy. Tu padre se rehusó, pelearon y tus padres terminaron muertos, mientras Travers y los otros huían.

Harry cerró los ojos, sin querer revelar más información, como el hecho de que Travers había planeado su regreso con la intención de usar tácticas más contundentes con Draco. Los tiempos lo habían salvado. Travers había estado huyendo después de matar a los padres de Draco, sabiendo que el ministerio lo buscaba para interrogarlo. No podía haber sabido que Draco estaría solo en la casa por semanas, solo con los elfos domésticos, y con una ocasional visita de Parkinson o Zabini, para su protección. Harry pasó saliva mientras pensaba en lo que le habría pasado a Draco si Travers hubiera regresado a la mansión antes de que el rubio se lanzara el _Obliviate_. Lo más probable era que habría sido torturado y asesinado. Y a Harry no le habría importado mucho.

Mirando fijamente a Draco, Harry esperó que una disculpa se mostrara en su mirada, porque la idea de que algo le llegara a pasar ahora… Sus dedos temblaban mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

Draco frunció el ceño y se bajó de la cama. Caminó hacia delante y retiró las manos de Harry, antes de encargarse de los botones. Harry se dejó llevar por su proximidad y estiró los brazos para acomodar sus manos en las caderas de Draco, delgadas y firmes, bajo los pantalones de seda negros de su pijama.

—Merlín —susurró Harry—. Si Travers hubiera regresado antes, cuando estabas ahí, solo… —Acercó a Draco y ladeó la cabeza para besarlo con ganas, antes de añadir: —Podría haberte perdido antes de siquiera haberte encontrado.

Las manos de Draco terminaron con los botones y, después, Harry las sintió tocando su piel desnuda. Sus dedos recorrieron ligeramente su cintura y luego rodearon su cuerpo, para repasar la espalda del moreno. Se sentía increíble. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, más exploratorios que antes. Harry encontró dificultad para respirar, incluso con sus jadeos. Sus pulmones se sentían comprimidos.

Se hizo hacia atrás y miró a Draco a los ojos.

—No quiero que pienses que esto es algo casual. No… no se me da bien lo casual, así que, si así es como lo sientes…

Una sonrisa burlona curvó los labios de Draco. Alzó una mano y tocó el pecho de Harry con el dedo índice; luego, abrió y cerró la mano rápidamente, como un pato graznando. Terminó con un áspero "…mucho".

El gesto era claro: _Tú hablas mucho_. Harry bufó.

—No sé si estar feliz o triste porque tu voz ya esté regresando. Siento que el regreso de tu sarcasmo no será algo bueno.

Draco gruñó y mordió el labio inferior del moreno con los dientes, jaló y Harry rio por el latigazo de dolor. Se apretó más a Draco, empujando su dureza contra la erección del otro. El rubio jadeó y soltó el labio de Harry, disipando su aire juguetón mientras sus manos regresaron a Harry, esta vez rodeando la cintura de los pantalones del moreno y trabajando para quitárselos.

Harry casi contuvo el aliento, temblando por el ansia. Sin querer ser el único sin ropa, agarró la seda de los pantalones del pijama de Draco y trató de bajarlos. Un par de jalones rápidos y se deslizaron hacia el suelo, junto con los pantalones de Harry. El moreno no se molestó en sacárselos. Solo agarró el trasero de Draco con ambas manos y le dio un apretón.

—Joder, cuánto he querido hacer eso.

El moreno sintió el aliento de Draco sobre su rostro cuando rio y correspondió el gesto, agarrando el trasero del moreno y frotando sus erecciones, una contra la otra. La sensación era mucho mejor sin la barrera de la tela pesada, pero aun así traían la ropa interior puesta. El moreno metió los dedos bajo la tela de los calzoncillos de Draco, queriendo retirarlos, pero se detuvo.

—Teddy —dijo.

Draco se detuvo y sus manos apretaron el trasero de Harry, pero el moreno solo lo besó de nuevo.

—Espera, solo necesito asegurar la puerta. Definitivamente no quiero ser interrumpido. —Harry soltó su mano derecha, sacó su varita del soporte con un tirón y lanzó un encantamiento asegurador a la puerta. También puso una protección de proximidad, que lo alertaría en caso de que Teddy se acercara a la puerta. _Por favor, que no haya pesadillas esta noche_, rogó.

Mientras Harry estaba distraído estableciendo su privacidad, Draco había estado ocupado quitándole los calzoncillos. Cuando la mano de Draco envolvió la polla del moreno, tuvo que contenerse, con fuerza, para no venirse. Draco no podía hablar, mucho, (aunque, afortunadamente, su habilidad estaba regresando gradualmente), pero vaya que podía sonreír con suficiencia. Y Harry preferiría venirse hasta que ambos estuvieran, al menos, animados.

Para distraerse a sí mismo de la gloriosa sensación de la mano sobre su polla, Harry jaló el resorte de los calzoncillos de Draco cuidadosamente, pasando por su erección, y los dejó caer. Bajó la mirada, queriendo ver el premio revelado, pero la camisa negra del pijama de Draco lo escondía. En vez de molestarse con los botones, Harry tomó el dobladillo con ambas manos, jaló la prenda hacia arriba y la pasó por encima de la cabeza del rubio.

El movimiento hizo que Draco soltara su miembro, pero ver al rubio completamente desvestido valía la pena. Harry había fantaseado con su esbelto cuerpo desde que lo había visto, envuelto con solo una toalla. Pero, ahora, con su erección ansiosa por sentir su toque…

Harry tocó.

La cabeza de Draco cayó para atrás, tentando a Harry a besar el hueco en su garganta. Las manos de Draco repasaron con gentileza los brazos de Harry, como si no supieran qué tocar después, pero deslizándose hacia abajo. Harry gruñó.

—Cama —susurró.

El agarre de Draco se apretó brevemente y luego se apartó, como una pálida sombra. Harry se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones. Para cuando dio la vuelta, Draco estaba reclinado sobre la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa floja. Sus manos descansaban, una a cada lado de su cabeza, con las palmas hacia arriba. La imagen misma de la relajación. Si estaba nervioso, ciertamente no lo mostraba. Harry se deleitó con la imagen y permitió que su aprobación se mostrara, mientras se acercaba y subía a la cama, acomodándose entre las piernas de Draco.

Besó la curva interna de la pelvis de Draco, queriendo hacer un camino de besos hasta el abdomen del rubio, pero su polla se restregó contra su rostro y Harry frotó su mejilla contra el miembro, por un momento, antes de girar la cabeza y depositar un reverente beso ahí. El suspirado gemido de Draco fue apenas audible.

Harry sonrió malévolamente y lamió, incitante, la dura extensión del miembro, hasta que Draco estuvo retorciéndose y apretando el cabello de Harry con ambas manos; no jalaba ni guiaba, solo se sostenía de él como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento. Era increíblemente erótico y, de repente, Harry se sintió contento por su espesor revoltoso.

Draco dejó salir un sonido ininteligible cuando Harry, finalmente, posó sus labios alrededor de su polla y lo tomó por completo, lamiendo la parte inferior hasta que la punta tocó la parte de atrás de su garganta. Draco se estremeció y Harry sintió una oleada de satisfacción, sabiendo cuán cerca estaba Draco del orgasmo. Fue algo sorpresivo el que estuviera ansiando sentir cómo Draco se venía en su garganta, excepto que eso peleaba con su necesidad de prolongar el exquisito tormento.

Lamió hacia arriba por la dureza de Draco y luego la liberó, con un ronroneo.

—Joder, eres hermoso —gruñó. Luego, regresó a su propósito original de besar el torso de Draco hasta poder capturar sus labios. Sus dedos hacían círculos ligeros alrededor de la entrada del rubio. Jadeos irregulares sonaban dentro de la boca de Harry.

El moreno se forzó a concentrarse en la logística por un momento. Parecía haber dejado caer su varita en algún lugar entre el suelo y la cala. Dejó de invadir la boca de Draco lo suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y buscar el instrumento. Draco pareció leer su mente y soltó el cabello de Harry para meter la mano bajo la almohada, tomando su varita de cedro.

Harry rio y la tomó, agradeciendo por un momento que su magia parecía perfectamente compatible con la de Draco, dado que la varita le funcionaba tan bien como la original, la que le había quitado hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora era la preciada posesión de Teddy.

Harry hizo varios hechizos, que en el pasado había usado solo en sí mismo, tumbado en la misma cama, con una revista abierta ante él. Solo lo había imaginado antes, y nada lo pudo preparar para la realidad de tener a Draco, tumbado bajo él, jadeando, tocándolo con sus manos; una en su cabello y la otra repasando el rostro, el cuello y los hombros de Harry, como si no supiera dónde posarla. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y sus labios estaban mojados por los besos de Harry. Quería recordar cada momento. Aun más, quería repetirlo varias veces en el futuro.

Ahora no era el momento, claro. No cuando sus dedos estaban deslizándose en el apretado calor de Draco. Exploró gentilmente, asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente abierto y preparado. Draco arqueó la espalda y dijo:

—Por favor.

Harry no pudo esperar más. Sacó sus dedos y tomó su polla para acomodarla. Mirando el rostro de Draco con intensidad, Harry empujó para entrar.

La emoción recorrió el rostro de Draco y sus dientes apretaron su labio inferior por un momento. Harry se detuvo para darles a ambos tiempo para ajustarse. Por su parte, se sentía increíble. Su polla estaba envuelta por una tibieza, de una forma tan apretada que cada movimiento parecía evocar nuevas sensaciones.

—Draco —murmuró, incapaz de expresar otra cosa más coherente.

Draco lo jaló para besarlo bruscamente, lo que fue una distracción por solo un momento, porque la presión en su polla exigía atención. Draco parecía estar de acuerdo, moviendo sus caderas y haciendo que Harry se introdujera aún más. Harry rompió el beso y se acomodó para tener un mejor ángulo, acomodando sus muslos bajo los de Draco y agarrando sus caderas mientras comenzaba a moverse.

Superaba las expectativas de Harry. Masturbarse y fantasear, e incluso su limitada experiencia con chicas, no se parecían a eso. Sabía que, por una parte, simplemente era porque se trataba de Draco, su increíble ex enemigo, que se había convertido en algo mucho más. Draco se movió bajo él, agarrándose de las muñecas de Harry al principio; luego, acomodó sus manos en la cabecera, para tener más impulso, conforme sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos.

Harry no pudo contenerse. El tiempo pareció ridículamente corto, pero era demasiado. Dirigió su mano a la polla de Draco y sintió alivio cuando, de inmediato, el miembro tembló y se sacudió en su mano. Al mismo tiempo, la presión alrededor de su polla se incrementó aún más, lo que le había parecido imposible, forzando su propio orgasmo. Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, para ver a Draco venirse, pero era imposible: la intensidad era casi cegadora. Un agradable calor lo recorrió por completo, mientras continuaba embistiendo, empujándose en Draco y sintiendo las olas de placer, antes de caer sobre el otro hombre, como un bulto sin fuerzas.

El sonido de sus respiraciones se oía en el silencioso cuarto. Las manos de Draco terminaron en el trasero de Harry, acariciando con gentileza desde la curva de su columna hasta sus muslos y viceversa. Las manos de Harry terminaron enredadas en el suave cabello de Draco, probablemente ensuciándolo con los restos de su emisión, pero eso solo le daría una excusa a Harry para lavarlo después. La idea de enjabonar el cabello de Draco era casi tan tentadora como la idea de volver a hacerle el amor.

—¿Te estoy aplastando? —preguntó Harry, aún sin estar dispuesto a moverse.

—No —replicó Draco.

Harry suspiró, contento, y comenzó a dormirse, aún envuelto en el calor de Draco.

.

Todavía era oscuro cuando Harry despertó, sintiéndose tenso y un poco frio, y cubierto en suciedad viscosa, pero sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en años, porque sus brazos estaban alrededor de Draco, cuyo pecho se elevaba y descendía con cada respiración. Los brazos de Harry apretaron su agarre y el moreno depositó un beso en la nuca de Draco, dado que estaba abrazando a Draco por detrás, con el brazo derecho atrapado bajo la cabeza del rubio. Su brazo también estaba dormido, pues podía sentir el agudo dolor y la inmediata sensación de espinas enterrándose en sus fríos dedos.

Zafó su brazo y se apartó de Draco, que solo se movió y suspiró un poco cuando Harry se fue. El moreno lo envolvió con las cobijas después de dejar la cama. Se puso los calzoncillos y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse, escogiendo una ducha, a pesar de que había hechizos más rápidos pero menos efectivos.

Una vez duchado, revisó a Draco y a Teddy, que seguía dormido, antes de bajar las escaleras y hacer té. Comenzaba a amanecer y parecía que sería un hermoso día, en más de una forma.

Harry se llevó su té a la sala de estar y se sentó, mirando las flamas por un largo rato, contemplando su futuro. Su decisión de no volver a unirse al departamento de aurores había dado un giro, después de los eventos que involucraban a Draco. El ministerio necesitaba hacer algunos cambios y Harry nunca estaría en posición para hacer esos cambios si abandonaba su carrera de auror, solo por estar aburrido. Necesitaba dejar de lloriquear y comenzar a ponerse serio.

Con eso, escribió una carta para Kingsley, en borrador, lo que le tomó bastante tiempo, pues tachó ideas y corrigió errores, tratando de hacer que sonara decente.

Un sonido llamó su atención y el moreno alzó la mirada para ver a Draco, parado en el umbral, completamente vestido, excepto por los zapatos y los calcetines. Su cabello estaba empapado y se veía inseguro. Harry hizo sus papeles a un lado y abrió los brazos, con una sonrisa de bienvenida. La inseguridad desapareció, y fue reemplazada por algo que pareció alivio; luego, Draco se acercó y se sentó en el sillón, junto a Harry. Se acurrucó más cerca, bajo el brazo de Harry y enterró la nariz en su cuello.

—Buenos días —dijo Harry en un tono tan seductor como pudo. Besó la cabeza de Draco y arqueó la espalda para que el rubio pudiera pasar un brazo por detrás de él. No debió haber sonado tan estúpido como Harry había pensado, porque Draco alzó la cabeza para encontrar sus labios con los del moreno.

Harry quería preguntarle si quería té, o desayuno, o alguna otra cosa mundana. En vez de eso, solo se quedaron ahí, besándose. El tiempo pasó, (podrían haber sido días, en opinión de Harry), hasta que Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry y las manos del moreno estuvieron bajo la camisa del rubio, y luego…

La chimenea destelló y Harry alzó la mirada, aturdido, para encontrarse con la impactada expresión de Ron.

—¿Harry?

—Em… Ron —replicó Harry.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Ron. Su voz parecía un ronquido enfermo.

Harry apretó su agarre cuando Draco comenzó a apartarse. Era mejor tenerlo en su regazo, donde sus condiciones físicas no eran visibles. Draco se relajó contra su cuerpo y se dedicó a acomodar el cabello del moreno, probablemente pensado que ese era el lugar más seguro para poner sus manos, una vez que las quitó de la entrepierna de Harry.

Las flamas se elevaron de nuevo y mostraron a Hermione.

—Ron, podrías haber esperado —dijo—. Te dije que debíamos… —Sus palabras se cortaron con un chillido.

La intensa mirada de Ron se fijó en la mujer, como si estuviera acusándola. Ella le correspondió con una expresión sorprendida. Su obvia sorpresa pareció mostrarle a Ron que la mujer no estaba planeando nada, así que volvió a mirar a Harry. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero consiguió recomponerse.

—Bueno, Harry, quería… em, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, después del ataque de ayer. Todos en el ministerio se enteraron esta mañana.

Hermione se recuperó más rápido.

—Sí, y ¿por qué no nos lo contaste, Harry? —El moreno no estaba seguro de si ella se refería a la batalla con Travers o a su compañero inmediato. Probablemente, a ambas.

Por fin, Harry decidió que su erección había bajado lo suficiente como para no avergonzarse, así que movió a Draco antes de que su cabello se volviera algo irreconocible. Sin embargo, mantuvo agarrado con fuerza al rubio, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para que no hubiera duda de que quería que Draco se mantuviera ahí.

Antes de poder decir algo, escuchó que Teddy gritaba:

—¡Draco! Harry, ¿dónde están? —La última palabra pareció un largo aullido y Harry sonrió.

—¡Acá abajo, Teddy! —dijo en voz alta.

Teddy bajó las escaleras brincando, como comúnmente lo hacía. Bam, bam, bam, y luego llegó corriendo por la esquina, solo para dejar salir un feliz chillido y lanzarse hacia Hermione, como si no la hubiera visto en un mes.

—¡Tía Mione y tío Ron! —gritó con felicidad.

Hermione rio mientras se ponía de rodillas para corresponder al abrazo. El cabello de Teddy se puso naranja, como siempre pasaba cada que veía a uno de los Weasley. Luego abrazó a Ron y se apresuró a subirse al regazo de Draco, después de darle un sonoro beso a Harry.

—Harry y el primo Draco estaban besándose como tú y el tío Ron —le explicó Teddy a Hermione en un tono serio. Ron hizo otro sonido ahogado, pero Hermione solo dijo, solemnemente:

—Lo sabemos.

—Cuando sea grande, yo no voy a andar besando. Qué asco. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio—. Pero el tío Harry y el primo Draco deberían casarse, porque así podré vivir aquí a veces, y seremos como una familia de verdad.

Harry estiró el brazo y apretó la rodilla de Teddy, sintiendo que su pecho se comprimía.

—Entonces, ¿crees que Draco debería quedarse aquí? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo Teddy, decidido.

Harry miró a Draco a los ojos.

—También yo —dijo.

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja y Ron tosió. Harry notó, vagamente, cómo Hermione le enterraba el codo en las costillas, pero el hecho de que Ron estuviera en silencio convenció a Harry de que su amigo llegaría a aceptarlo.

—Entonces, Draco. ¿Te quedarás? —preguntó Harry.

La mirada de Draco se dirigió hacia Ron y Harry se preguntó qué recuerdos pasaban por la mente del Slytherin, porque su sonrisa de lado se parecía a la que había puesto cuando el hechizo de Ron se le había revertido, provocando que escupiera babosas.

—Sí —dijo Draco, con solo un poco de dificultad—. Sí, me quedaré.

Teddy gritó y se cayó del sillón.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Encantadora? ¿Maravillosa?

:D

Como siempre, amé hacer esto y amé cada uno de los reviews… Ustedes me mantienen joven…  
Ok, omitan el comentario.

Muchas gracias por leer, poner en favoritos y todo eso. ¡Son los y las lectores(as) más maravillosos del mundo entero!

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**

P.D. ¿Qué creen? ¡Habrá fanart de Obliviation! Una vez que tenga todo en orden, les avisaré por medio de esta historia.

*Se emociona*


	7. AVISO DE FANARTS

**AVISO**

¡Hola a todas y todos!

Bueno, sí, este no es un nuevo capítulo...

Por medio del presente, les quiero informar que el fanart de esta genial historia está disponible, para que lo chequen, en los siguientes links (quiten espacios y pongan uno que otro punto, porfa):

www. facebook com / photo .php?fbid=405568186144940&set=a.313162842052142.68066.313102002058226&type=3

www. facebook com / photo .php?fbid=405571792811246&set=a.313162842052142.68066.313102002058226&type=3

Los realizó mi estimada **ILSly**, y las subió a su página en FB: **PotterDelirios**. IL es una de las administradoras de esta página...

Así pues, denle "Me gusta" en donde tengan que darle y todo eso...

Espero que los disfruten.

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


End file.
